What if Sesshomaru told Kagura how he felt
by StriderZero1
Summary: Sesshomaru is going to save Kagura from Naraku but what happens after? This is my first so bare with me.
1. Where do we go from here?

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters used below. This is my First fan-fic so all constructive criticism is welcome._

Inu-Yasha leaned heavily on Tetsusaiga as his breathing was quickly becoming labored he whispered between gasp "Damn nothing seems to kill this bastard."

Naraku continued laughing smugly calling "The seven of you and this all the effort you can muster pathetic. With a few more minutes, I will have absorbed the Shikon Jewel. Now its time for me to decide who dies first."

Miroku cautiously stepped in front of Sango as his eyes narrowed showing more determination than fear. "Sango I won't let you die. If it gets really bad and he does fully absorb the jewel I want you to take Kagome and Shippo run the rest of us will hold him."

Sango smiled before replying "Don't be stupid if we die we die together."

Inu-Yasha drawing the Tetsusaiga up one more time as he glanced over his shoulder whispering, "Kagome take Shippo an stand behind me the wind scar of any attack he makes should be big enough to grant us a shield."

Kagome relaxed her arrow falling back into position she stopping "What about Koga and Kagura?" she asked with in fear.

Inu-Yasha smiled "that wretch wolf even without the shards can run and Kagura I'm sure she has her share tricks. But right now it's his move."

Naraku eyes slowly slid over the crowd "Kagura" snickered as he slowly raised his holding a still beating heart as he gave it a small squeeze.

Kagura doubled over in pain as he screamed "I my die but at least I will be free."

Naraku eyes narrowed as he replied in a sadistic tone "Your nothing but my excess how dare you side with this rabble against me did you forget I hold your heart in my hands. Do you think any of them will cry out for you when I crush it." snickered just before he doubled over in pain imitating Kagura stance.

"Now I hold yours Naraku and who will weep for you when you die." a stern voice called from the entryway.

Kagura smiled briefly in mist of her pain before called out "Sesshoumaru you found Naraku heart."

Naraku "How Onigumo was devoured by the demons exchange for the body he is the netherworld? The Tenseiga!"

Sesshoumaru slowly entered the room striding causally towards Naraku "This is the end Naraku."

"Wait Lord Sesshoumaru we can make a bargain?" Naraku pleaded as he trashed around.

"Bargain?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stopped moving.

"What are your terms?" Naraku asked as slowly rose to his feet.

"You seek to bargain with me when you have nothing I want!" replied Sesshoumaru in one fluid motion crushed the heart of Naraku in his claws. "Now Strike Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha relaxed his grip on the Tetsusaiga as he started sniffing out the fissure he swung slicing through fissure releasing the cutting wind it sped towards Naraku.

Naraku not being able to erect a solid defense was ripped apart by the sheer power of the attack.

Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed one piece of the parts that were raining down looking at it he tossed it towards Kagura "Kagura here." Before turning back towards the door, he exited just as silently as he came in. His thoughts began to wonder even though the battle was over for the first time in life his he felt hollow inside it almost ached. He, Rin and Jaken had been on the Journey in search of the heart of a little over a year. But now what was left for him. Sesshoumaru felt a strong breeze as he has reflexively grabbed the hilt of Tokijin. "Kagura what do you want?" he asked.

"Yo you left before we could talk." Kagura stated, as she looked a little insulted.

Sesshoumaru relaxed his grip on his sword before replying, "I have no interest in the jewel of four souls or the trivial celebrations of my less-"

"Lesser" Kagura laughed as she slowly approached Sesshoumaru she sighed as grabbed both his ears pulled him his head towards hers and gave him a passionate kiss.

Sesshoumaru struggled at first but allowed the moment to continue.

As she slowly let Sesshoumaru go, he rose back up to his full height few thing ever managed to surprise him her actions right now had all he could ask was "Why?"

Kagura smiled as she answered, "Because I always wanted too and knew you wouldn't." Her smile quickly faded, as she looked a little said. "I know to I have Naraku scent and how you can't stand me because of that but I wanted to say thank you for trusting me and finding the heart."

Sesshoumaru hesitated before replied, he actually took a moment to look a Kagura his mind told he had seen here several times but he never really looked at her and taken in her beauty then he replied "You do have Naraku scent but your individual scent over powers it your true scent reminds me of my home." Sesshoumaru rarely acted on emotion but for once he felt giving in was not a sign of weakness. As wrapped, his arm around her held Kagura close. He breathed deeply "I don't hate you. Kagura I want …."

Kagura's eyes closed as she started to crying she as embraced him back she slowly asked "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru sighed " I want you to come back with me."

"Where are you going from here?" Kagura asked as she looked up a Sesshoumaru.

"Spring is coming and Rin often speaks of wanting to go towards the west to see the cherry blossoms bloom. So I am probably going to take her there." Sesshomaru replied.

"Why do you want me to come?" hesitantly asked Kagura.

"Because when I'm with you I feel gentle sense of peace not just of mind but of the body as well." answered Sesshomaru quickly then paused as his tone became more gentle before continuing, "Because when I'm not with you I worry about you."

Kagura stopped crying for a moment as her thoughts were scattered he worries about me. He is the first person to care about me not for what I can do but for who I am but why. Kagura stopped an quickly stepped away from him as she began to feel uncomfortable as her emotions were raging out of control as she found herself emotionally and mental in unfamiliar territory. She replied sharply "Why do you worry about the likes of me or better with your power why do you care?" She felt a bit more comfortable with rage and anger this was a bit more familiar than the softness of his skin and the warmth of his embrace.

"Why do I care, Why do I care because I falling in love with you that's why." Sesshoumaru snapped back as he calmed down a bit before continuing "I know this is new to you it's new to me too I know your scared of getting hurt I am too. Lastly I know it requires you to take a big risk in trusting me."

Kagura stopped moving for a moment as her thoughts rebound all she could hear is that he said he loved her, her Naraku former tool, someone who was made from the flesh of his enemy. She had observed Kagome and Inu-Yasha together how he protected her and saved her. However, how was she suppose to react to this she?

Sesshoumaru slowly took a step towards her as he gently wiped the tears off her cheeks he started to sigh, "If you don't feel the same way I …" He hesitated "Understand I mistook the kiss to mean something more." Sesshoumaru reflexively side stepped and continued walking towards the castle gate.

Kagura thought were still scattered as she focused on how she felt about him. True he was violent, short-tempered, at times cold and unfeeling, but he did have a kind heart and he granted her freedom. Then there was the comfort she had felt in his arms the warmth and kinship it did scare her but not in a bad way she did not want the feeling to end. She yelled, "Wait."

Sesshoumaru stopped moving and turned around slowly.

She ran the distance to meet him "I love you." She said weakly at first.

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"I love you. You trusted me and found Naraku heart well I can trust the kindness in your heart." Kagura said with more certainty before adding "If you would have me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled as he slowly extended his hand "I think Rin would like you to accompany us as well."

Kagura hesitated "Huh?"

Sesshoumaru smiled before continuing "I am a pure breed my father was a demon and so was my mother. My father left my mother for a human and me I was rogue demon for a vast period of time. So I have no understanding of how a human family interacts I just know it consist of three basic members mother, father, and child."

Kagura looked a little nervous as she took his hand "I'm just as new to this as you are I was created from pools of flesh from Naraku I have no idea how to raise a child."

To be Continued?


	2. What is your relationship?

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters below. If there is any events you want to see covered in following chapters let me know_

Rin sighed as still clutched the fresh flowers she had gathered for Lord Sesshoumaru. She slowly leaned back and rested her head against a tree.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will return Rin." Jaken called as he slowly stirred the fire.

"I know Jaken but this time he going to battle Naraku and its not him I worried about so much as Kagura she seems so lonely and when Naraku took me she was really kind to me." Rin replied as she slowly sat up.

Jaken hesitated in thought of his encounters of wind witch before he replied "That woman! Her attitude bah she just wanted Lord Sesshoumaru to destroy Naraku for her own freedom being nice to you was just ploy she knew if Naraku fell that day and you were injured Lord Sesshoumaru would sunder her and anyone else involved."

"You're wrong she seem to have a sincere interest in Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said as she rose slowly her fatigue removing any grace she possessed. She crept closer to the fire before continuing "Besides Sesshoumaru likes her a little to."

Jaken stopped stirring the fire long enough to pass her a cup with ground up herbs in the bottom that gave off the gentle scent of peppermint. Before he placed a small pot of water over the fire "And how would someone like you know these things your still a child." Jaken replied.

Rin smiled widely "Well because how often does Sesshoumaru take the advice of a stranger. Then there is something in the way he looks at her. And lastly …"

"You're basing your perceptions of Lord Sesshoumaru off of information on how to destroy an enemy from an enemy and a stare." Jaken snickered softly "That just proves you're still a kid."

Rin smiled "You didn't let me finish lastly they are walking up behind you hand in hand."

"Lord, Lord Sesshoumaru was the attack a success?" Jaken asked quickly as he turned to face his master.

"It's over Naraku is gone." Sesshoumaru replied slowly as he approached Jaken and Rin. "Kagura will be joining us as we set out tomorrow."

Rin smiled before replying "Where are we going a Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smiled "Its spring lets head towards west." Sesshomaru slowly seated himself beside Rin as he motioned for Kagura to join them in glade.

Kagura felt slightly uneasy as she seated herself beside Sesshomaru not out fear of him but the unfamiliar ness of the situation. The moments of silence starting to weigh heavily upon her until she finally spoken. "I hear the west is quite lovely this time of year the cherry blossoms are just starting to bloom. The groves are covered in pink petals."

Rin's eyes widened with all a child's wonder "Really before my parents …." she stopped and slowly continued "left me my mom said she met my father in such a field amidst a rain of pink petals."

Kagura smiled "Ohh what were your parents like?" Kagura relaxed a little as she felt Sesshoumaru squeeze her hand gently and show what resembled a smile briefly before it faded from his lips.

Rin stopped in moment of silence.

Kagura waited a moment before continuing "If you don't want to tell you don't have to. Maybe you have some question you want to ask me?" Kagura felt a tingle inside it felt like she opened can of worms this child could ask her anything.

Rin smiled in relief as she looked at Kagura before asking "What are you to Sesshoumaru?"

_To be Continued_


	3. Question, Answers, and A New enemy appea...

_Please excuse my grammar I'm really tried and I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters._

Kagura frowned quickly at this question _what was she to Sesshomaru? _True Sesshoumaru had admitted he loved her and she returned his love but did that make them lovers? Or were they something simpler like companions.

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand gently as he began to speak "Rin we aren't really sure what we mean to each other yet nor do we know what roles we will play for each other in the future. All we are sure of at this point is we both care deeply for each other."

Kagura smiled as she felt a little more at ease for the way Sesshomaru answered that question not only had he saved her twice in one day he had managed to clarify things.

While Rin hesitated with look of mild confusion on her face she slowly began to smile again. As she rubbed her eyes sleepily before responding "I think I understand."

Her eyes slowly fluttered before shutting as she gently fell asleep.

"I'm going to get some more firewood." Jaken said as stood up hurried away from the clearing.

Kagura was the first to move towards a still sleeping Rin. She gently brushed a loose strand of hair out of the child's face. "Sesshomaru does she have a blanket the northern air may be slightly chilly for a child her age." Kagura whispered gently.

"Yes of course." Sesshomaru replied as rose and quickly went to retrieve the blanket then brought it to Kagura.

"Thanks" Kagura said as she tucked Rin in for the night. Before returning to her position beside Sesshomaru as she gentle felt him wrap his arm around her.

"On cold nights like this one it is better to hold close to the fire." Sesshomaru whispered in Kagura ear.

Kagura felt a gentle chill race up her spine as she thought this is the first time anyone has ever held her close like this. Kagura trying her hardest to mask the blush she felt building. "Sesshomaru can I ask you something?"

Sesshomaru grinned as she gently slid in front of him so that her back was to his chest. "Ask away."

Kagura turned slightly looking up at him before she continued "After this journey west were are you going to head."

Sesshomaru smiled "You mean where are we going don't you. Your apart of me what I mean to say is I've got you in here." As he gently tapped his chest over his heart. "Where we go from there it is best if we discuss together as team."

Kagura smiled "I have been a slave for so long and I have dreamed of nothing but my freedom now I have it I have no clue where I want to go or what I want to do." She smiled as her blush deepened "but right now I'm content to look at the stars with you. Every night I would sit in courtyard and wish on every star for my freedom. But amid that wishing I forgot to notice they really are beautiful."

Sesshomaru never taking his eyes off of Kagura "that's a lot of wishing. But it did come true so I guess it paid off" he chided as he gently slid his hand under her chin bringing her head around slowly so he could look into her eyes as leaned in to slowly kiss her on the lips.

Kagura returned his advance with equal zeal.

Jaken slowly approached looking to see Lord Sesshomaru holding that woman in his arms kissing her. Jaken couldn't grasp it why that woman Lord Sesshomaru was a full demon and surely he could have his choice of any demoness in all of Japan. But why that one in truth she wasn't even a demoness she was mere construct. Jaken sighed as he set down the fire wood and leaned against a tree wither he liked it or not those to obviously needed to be alone.

Kagura laughed a little as she was the first to break off the kiss "Rin is really a sweet child."

Sesshomaru joined her in that laugh "yeah, She really likes you to" he added. "Before tonight she use to ask all kinds of questions about you from what you were like to how she was worried about you being alone?" Sesshomaru looked at the slight blush on Kagura face "It was her question that made me start to take a lot more notice of you and my developing feeling for you." Sesshomaru felt Kagura breathing slow down to a near halt as looked down she was asleep in his embrace. He smiled and kissed the top of her head breathing in the scent of her hair.

It had been along time since Sesshomaru had found peace but right now his heart seemed lighter on many nights he found himself watching Rin sleep however tonight he found himself feeling tired. Though he tried to resist his eyes seemed to become heavier and heavier until finally the closed.

"Hmmm the great Lord Sesshomaru sleeps." said a solitary hooded figure rising out of the shadow of a great tree.

"Let him rest he going to need it besides Sakura we can't achieve our goals with out him" came a reply from over head as he gently seated himself on the branch of the tree above his partner. "Do you honestly thank you can manipulate Sesshomaru effectively?" Sasori asked as he adjusted his hood.

"The old Sesshomaru no he had nothing to take but this Sesshomaru has much to lose. Like all dogs he can be broken, trained and made subservient now its time to break him." Sakura snickered softly.

"Don't forget the objective when you play your foolish games he still the second most feared demon is the area Sakura." Sasori barked fiercely at Sakura arrogance.

Sakura hesitated before she replied "That part of the fun. What a about Kagura?"

Sasori finally laughed before he replied "If she can help him fine if not kill her. All that matters is we use Sesshomaru to complete our objective Phase one starts at dawn. I will not accept failure."

_To Continued _


	4. Sesshomaru Doubts, Sasori and Sakura mov...

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters. Sorry for the long wait in-__between chapters this was a hard one to write and my computer crashed I was without a machine for two week so I had to start over. I am sorry again for the wait tell me what you think or want to see happen. I will try to post chapters faster and excuse my grammar this has been a two-day sleepless project. _

Sesshomaru breathed slowly as he reclined against a tree his eyes remained closed as he enjoyed the quiet of the early morning and the warmth he received by holding Kagura as she slept. He knew sunrise would be coming soon though his eyes were closed he could feel the subtle changes in temperature. He knew his body was on the edge of entering a deep slumber but he would never sleep. For his mind would not allow it on this night. Nevertheless, his senses were sharp almost as if they were on increased alert everything seemed normal but why would his demonic nature not let him rest. Everything was as it should be for the first time in years or so he thought. Sesshomaru gently released Kagura from his embrace and slowly stood up. He looked at her as he took a blanket from the back of his mount and gently covered her from the morning chill. Then he continued walking towards the river.

Kagura remained still as she felt Sesshomaru move this was the first time he had moved all night. Kagura sighed a little she had enjoyed being held and being made to feel like she was something more than a tool she hated the fact that the feeling of his warm embrace had ended. She suppressed a blush as her emotions were distracting her from her initial thoughts. Which were where was he going and why? She waited for his footsteps to grow distant before she sat up.

Sesshomaru set down on the rivers edge as he leaned over and looked at his own reflection. In one swift movement, he slammed his fist onto the top of the water as the ripples spread slowly distorting his image.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is it that troubles you?" Jaken asked as he slowly approached Sesshomaru.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru replied as slowly scooped water from the river and splashed it upon his face before rubbing the remaining fatigue from his eyes.

Jaken hesitated he knew he was about to press into dangerous territory and Sesshomaru's temperament only made it more scary. "Is it about that woman my lord?"

Sesshomaru quickly turned towards Jaken as his eyes slowly being to turn blood red.

Jaken started to back peddle as his worse fears were manifesting.

Sesshomaru's eye slowly returned to normal before he replied, "Is that obvious?"

Jaken sighed with relief "No my Lord it just that we have traveled together since were a young whelp. I can sense what is troubling you quite clearly. My ear is open my Lord if you care to use it"

Sesshomaru's features remained typically passive as he slowly removed the top of his armor. His thoughts raced around in his skull and they all kept coming back to one specific point was he truly capable of the kind of love this relationship could lead to. How could he express a emotion he had never really received or seen given. He removed the top of his kimono. He winced as he felt a slight pain in the reminder of his right arm. He gently massaged the stump and he rinsed it in the cold river water as the pain slowly faded to numbness. He knew somewhere deep down inside he loved Rin as any father would love a daughter. However, with Kagura it was different she would not be looking for parental love she would be looking for that something more. Sesshomaru could not help but become angry as looked inside wondering if the capacity to love her was truly there. After his father betray and left his mother for the woman that sired Inu-Yasha he and his mother were, abandoned. His mother was not a powerful demon just an ordinary lesser demon of exceptional beauty and minor ability for low class magic with pup stealing small amounts of food from villages to make ends meet and living out of a cave. When his mother was severely wounded by a human demon hunter he had been forced to seek out his father's help for her. Only to hear that she and him were not his problem or concern anymore. Sesshomaru only received two permanent wounds in his lifetime one was the loss of his arm and second was the blue crescent moon branded on his forehead to remind him of that very day the day when he attacked his father for truly abandoning his mother. Though he managed to take care of his mother for a time, she eventually died leaving him alone. All that left was his hatred, for his father, and his own weakness and for the first time it was not enough. "Jaken go check on Rin and make sure she has had breakfast." he replied as he continues to sort his thoughts he stopped to add one more thing "Thank you."

Jaken quickly rose and fell back from Sesshomaru side as walked back to camp. Jaken had not expected Sesshomaru to share his thoughts or concerns with him but the thank you was out of the ordinary and it worried him.

Sesshomaru was about to continue his internal search when nose picked up a familiar scent. He slowly turned to look down stream before calling "Kagura you can come out now."

Kagura hesitantly emerging from behind a tree a few feet down river as she begin to approached Sesshomaru. Her eyes quickly jumped from his face to see the stump of his lost arm she froze for a second.

Sesshomaru looking into her eyes and quickly pulled up his kimono covering the damaged limb. He quickly looked away from Kagura as he remembered this was her first time seeing the stump of his right arm.

Kagura continued her approach as she slowly realized she was just staring at his arm when he looked away she silently cursed herself for staring and hesitating this was the first person to accept her for who she was and when she got glimpse of one of his scars she hesitated. She slowly continued her approach and sat down next to Sesshomaru he still did not turn to face her. Rather he continued looking into the river.

Sesshomaru sat quietly it was not that he could not turn and face her it was that he was slightly afraid of facing her now she had seen his wound. The moment where he was weaker than his bastard half-breed brother and was ultimately defeated. Sesshomaru slowly opened his mouth to speak not knowing what to say or where to start "I know …" Was all he could get out before Kagura started to speak.

"I want to show you something," Kagura stated as she stood and turned her back towards Sesshomaru. She slowly lowered the back of her Kimono.

Sesshomaru looked while his face remained unreadable his eyes betray his horror and shock at the sight he beheld. In the center of Kagura's back was burned and scarred flesh in the shape of a spider.

"This is the mark of Naraku it shows that I was created from him and this scar can never be removed." Kagura sighed before continuing "Every now and then the mark burns and pain races through my body. We both share scars we can never remove. I know that I can never escape reminding you of him. I'm sorry for that" She slid her Kimono back up as she turned around slowly to Sesshomaru who had risen to his feet.

Sesshomaru looking directly into her red eyes as he was being fueled by instincts leaned in and kissed her holding for a few seconds breaking it off. "You are you not a container, not Naraku's servant, and not a reminder of things that are best forgotten."

Kagura smiled slowly as gently reached up and massaged the stump of his right arm. "That should at least make the pain stop the muscles in there are tense. That is why it aches."

The two of them both felt a little relief as they had bore there scars and found they acceptanced each others scars not as horrors to be dealt with or with fear and loathing but as just another part of a person they were just beginning to truly know.

Rin came running in towards the clearing shouting "Sesshomaru-sama".

"Rin what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked as his hand reflexively slipped down to Tokijin's hilt.

Rin was completely out of breath as put her hands on her knees breathing harshly "The Celestial Bureaucracy is here looking for you."

"The Celestial Bureaucracy?" Kagura echoed.

Sasori sighed as he folded his arms and slowly begin tapping his foot as he remained cloaked and hooded watching as the one he thought was called Jaken kept him at arms length or staffs length. "Your master seems to enjoy taking his time does he not?" More speaking to himself than Jaken or Sakura

Sakura smiled "If his power is as great as the Bureaucracy believes it to be at least the wait will be worth it. It's a pity we cannot test his worth directly such a match would be quite interesting."

Sasori sighed again before replying "Our orders changed save your childish games for someone else Sakura. The Bureaucracy knows how you like to play and knows that if you were to test his skill they may end up with an even more powerful enemy than the one we have now and one less messenger which may not be a bad thing."

Jaken shutter at the sight of the two figures the Bureaucracy sent as he raised staff of heads. "Lord Sesshomaru will come when his ready" he replied looking at the figures he added, "the likes of you dare to summon him."

Sesshomaru hesitated as his stomach turned sharply he did not like this as he quickly reattached his armor. He looked at Kagura before stating slowly "Just as there are Demons, there must also be Gods and Spirits to maintain the balance this is the Mandate of Heaven. The Celestial Bureaucracy is the …."

_To be continued _


	5. Bureaucracy moves and Tokijin Breaks

_Please excuse my grammar I'm really tried and I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters._

Sesshomaru stopped taking a deep breath as looked into Kagura's eyes before continuing "Just as there are Demons, there must also be Gods and Spirits to maintain the balance this is the Mandate of Heaven. The Celestial Bureaucracy consists of four demons that have come to believe themselves to be Gods or demon-high kings at the least. They wage a constant war with each other for one reason to claim the defeated ones relics."

Kagura closed her eyes as she processed the information. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. "What does that have to do with you?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked back at Kagura before chiding, "That is the question. Why would they seek me out?"

Kagura sighed as she thought this was supposed to be the beginning of her peaceful days not more mysteries.

Sesshomaru walked back towards Kagura slowly reaching out, taking her hand, and giving it a gentile squeeze. "Should things get out of hand I want you to take Rin and Jaken, and run? They will know were to go. Promise me this."

"What" Was all Kagura could think to say.

Sesshomaru looking into her crimson eyes hesitated it was rare someone questioned him and even rarer still that he repeated himself but for some reason he did not mind repeating himself to her and he enjoyed it when she questioned him because it was a reason to talk to her. "Should battle break out take Rin and Jaken and flee. Promise me."

Kagura hesitating before responding, "What are you going to do?"

Sesshomaru face remained blank as he responded, "What ever I have to." He gently kissed Kagura on the forehead releasing his grip on her hand. Patted Rin on the head and continued back to camp.

Kagura blushed before calling "You never received my and answer."

Sesshomaru sighed as he stopped to mumble something "I trust you" then continued walking.

Kagura growled a little at the fact that he mumbled.

Rin smiled before she started walking "He does that from time to time it's not meant to be offensive its just he thinks what he has to say makes him sound weak."

Kagura smiled before walking up beside Sesshomaru and Rin. Taking Rin's hand she replied, "You know him quite will Rin." Kagura felt a tinge of jealousy at that but it faded quickly as she thought it was Rin's questions that brought them together.

Rin smiled before replying "I should he is my father."

As Sesshomaru reached the camp his good hand wrapped around the hilt of Tokijin. He looked at the two robbed figures standing in the center of camp.

Sasori was the first to step forward he bowed towards Sesshomaru and followed that up by giving a slight bow towards Kagura only this time not as low.

"First on behalf of the Celestial Bureaucracy I want to think you for assisting and dealing with the Naraku situation. We were afraid that your brother would mess things up and Naraku would obtain a jewel and want access to the Celestial Bureaucracy. Then … "

Sesshomaru cut him off replying, "The Bureaucracy hesitated because each of you wanted to know the price the user of the jewel would pay and that's why none of you acted you waited and hoped Naraku would find a way to control the effects of the jewel. Then you would have fought each other to claim it tipping the scale in the winners favor. "

Sasori visage remained a mystery under the hood before he replied, "Well put it seems you know the cost of the Jewel. I am quite impressed great power at the cost or destruction of ones restraint or will power."

Jaken smiled and replied, "Don't ever underestimate the knowledge of my Lord Sesshomaru. You arrogant bastard."

Sakura looked at Jaken "You place too much praise in your masters' ability."

Sasori ignoring Jaken and Sakura prattle continued "But regardless we would have dealt with Naraku when the time was right. We are in the process of conducting the rest of clean up as we speak."

"Clean up?" Kagura asked

Sasori turned to face her before replying, "Yes we are destroying the incarnations of Naraku. However, do not fear for the time being you are under Lord Sesshomaru protection. This brings us to our current situation we have orders from Celestial Bureaucracy for Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed as he growled, "You presume much to give me orders. I don't work for you."

Sasori replied calmly "Yes of course we expected this little out burst we see you need time to think so how about a demonstration of our power then we let you decide" Sasori reached into his robe.

Sesshomaru quickly stepped in front of Rin and Kagura drawing Tokijin.

Sasori stepped back as he pulled out a simple hourglass. "I have no interest in fighting but by your own reaction I can foresee you have no interest in being social I was here to discuss your mother's legacy.

Sesshomaru stopped echoing "My Mother's Legacy. What do you know about my mother?" Sesshomaru's grip on Tokijin tightened.

"So you don't know everything about your mother she was a demon of great power and great beauty. Lets up the ante shall we if you can beat my champion before this hourglass runs out I will tell you an interesting story. Sakura you can play with him and only him until the sand in the hour glass runs out." Sasori slowly put the hourglass down.

Sesshomaru launched forward swinging Tokijin in a low tight arc.

Sasori not bothering to move drew his sword and parried Tokijin's blow. Sasori sighing as he flipped over the hourglass "I'm not your opponent Sakura play rough." Sasori called laughing as he slowly walked away.

Sesshomaru seeing a flash out of the corner of his eye reflexively sidestepped as a long sliver chain darted past his face.

Kagura drew her fan and opened it in one fluid motion. As she drew back her hand to swing she felt cold steely fingers grab her wrist. Kagura mind race how could he move so fast.

Sasori standing behind her "I cannot allow you interfere."

Kagura spun around in an attempt to kick Sasori.

Sasori accepted the blow with ease as he slowly began to chant. "I have constructed a barrier." Sasori said as he slowly released Kagura wrist. Sasori raised his right hand as white material flew out wrapping around Jaken, Kagura and Rin entangling them from the neck down.

"You all will watch don't worry she will not kill him. Enjoy as this little farce as it unfolds" Sasori replied as he leapt up in a tree and sat still.

Sesshomaru hearing Sasori turned to face the one he called Sakura. Sakura stood immobile with her arm raised as the silver chain slithered its way back into the arm of her robe.

Sakura quickly knelt down and touched her hands to the earth.

Sesshomaru took this moment to go on the offensive. He raced trying to close the distance between himself and Sakura. As he drew back, his sword to strike the earth under his feet erupted as large jagged crystal spikes shot out of the earth he quickly started jumping backwards looking at the crystal chain. Sesshomaru distracted by crystals lost sight of Sakura's movements but not her scent. Sesshomaru swung Tokijin releasing a shockwave of energy she was not the only fighter with ranged abilities he thought.

The shockwave shattered the crystal chain and raced towards Sakura as she reflexively rolled right as the tail end of the wave sliced her right shoulder an a small trickle of blood ran down. "First blood is your but its last blood that counts." Sakura called as she launched her chain towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watching the arc of the chain could easily figure out its respective path. As he started to move to try an dodge the tail of the chain begun to split one chain spouted ten ends as Sesshomaru ran in an attempt to dodge. Dodging what he could his sword arm was a blur in motion as sparks flew from the clashing of steel. Sesshomaru managing to dodge and block most of the chains one wrapped around his wrist and another wrapped around his sword.

Sakura swung her arm around in a circle and in one fluid motion; Sesshomaru was ripped off his feet and flung towards the barrier. As the chain around his wrist released he collided with the barrier it cracked and flashed with energy.

Sesshomaru face was, raked with pain as he scowled the barrier pushed back cracking his armor and forcing it into his chest.

Kagura could not her suppress gasp of terror. She knew enough about barriers to know that most rejected all object pushed into them but the level of force varied from barrier to barrier as she smelled his burning armor and her it crack.

Sakura was not about to let her advantage slip away she was already charging Sesshomaru as she lowered her shoulder in what appeared to be a bull charge.

Sesshomaru sliding down the barrier the armor on his back suddenly shattered as Sakura checked him into the barrier. The rest of his breastplate shattered on impact with the barrier along with several of his ribs.

Sesshomaru grip on Tokijin loosened as he felt it ripped away from him.

Sakura dropped back a few paces as she prepared to check him into the barrier again.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air as he jumped up at the last second allowing Sakura own momentum to carry her into the barrier.

Sakura shrieked and pushed away from the barrier.

Sesshomaru quickly dove for Tokijin as his finger tips brushed up against the hilt it was, snatched away from him by the chain Sakura had around it.

Sakura's robe was still smoking from the contact with the barrier as she wrapped her hand around Tokijin's hilt.

Sesshomaru raised his hand as a small amount of green mist formed around his claws. He glanced at the hourglass the bulk of the sand was still in the top half. Sesshomaru pressed his attack making a wild swipe at Sakura face.

Sakura slid back as she launched a straight punch towards his face.

Sesshomaru quickly leaned his head right as the punch slid past.

Sakura quickly swung Tokijin in a upward swipe to follow up the punch.

Sesshomaru could not evade a slash at this close range has rolled his right shoulder back to protect his vitals as the slash cut across his kimono but he felt no other damage.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped back, summoned his light whip, and lashed out at Sakura.

Sakura swung Tokijin to parry the whips attack as she leapt into the air she threw Tokijin at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jumped up as Tokijin plunged into earth were his feet were. Sesshomaru looking at the chain attached to the end of Tokijin. Sesshomaru landing on chain as raced up the chain towards Sakura. He reflexive cracked his claws as he thrust his claws at Sakura knowing she could not dodge in air.

Sakura grabbing her chain with both hands stretched it as Sesshomaru claws thrust forward they were blocked as his thumb and index finger snagged the chains metal causing it to melt a little. Sakura wrapping his hand up in the chain thrust her own-clawed hand forward.

Sesshomaru growled as her claws pierced his left shoulder.

Sakura flung him back down towards the ground.

Sesshomaru hit the ground hard as he slowly rose coughing as blood trickled down his chin his eyes slowly turned red.

Sakura landed gently as she used her chain to call back Tokijin she threw it again towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru eyes were, filled with killing intent he grabbed the blade of Tokijin inches away his chest. As his blood ran down his fingers, he gave it a sharp pull before releasing the blade he cracked his claws he brought them down on the chain shattering the links Sesshomaru grabbed Tokijin's handle.

Sakura retracted the broken chain.

Sesshomaru going on the offense swung Tokijin releasing a shockwave.

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground as a wall of earth and clay rose in front of her the wall shattered and crumbled into chucks raining down on the battlefield.

Sesshomaru not bothering to wait started his second attack as sprinted around to her right side he thrust Tokijin straight out in brazen attempt to skewer Sakura.

Sakura spun out of the way of the blade as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand drawing back her fist she struck the blade Tokijin and it broke in half looking at the hourglass almost all the sand was gone. She grabbed the broken tip and jabbed it right into jabbed it right into Sesshomaru side.

Sesshomaru fell down to his knees with a slight look of shock on his face.

Sakura quickly kicking him in the face laughing as he landed on his backside. As she slowly walked towards him stepping on his wrist. To keep him pinned next she lightly stepped on the part of the blade sticking out of his side as it slowly started to sink in. "You have yet to scream for me." She chided as she applied more weight driving the blade in deeper.

Sesshomaru face racked with pain he coughed as blood filled his throat and a liquid gurgle was the only reply he could give.

Sakura reached down to his belt as she wrapped her fingers around Tenseiga's hilt the swords barrier rejected her she quickly drew back a singed hand.

Sesshomaru made what sounded like a bubbling laugh.

Sakura reached down grabbing him by the collar pulling his face towards hers "What was that I could hear you."

Sesshomaru spit blood in her face and gave a half-hearted grin.

Sakura applied more pressure on the blade as she let his head drop to the ground "I missed your organs."

Sesshomaru winced in pain it was all he could do to keep from screaming.

Sasori sighed as the watched the last grain of sand fall down in the hourglass. "Sakura enough you had your fun." Sasori called.

Sakura applied a little more pressure to the blade. "Not yet he still has not sung for me."

Sasori dropped of out the tree before yelling, "Sakura are you challenging me."

Sakura quickly backed off from Sesshomaru and "I ask your forgiveness I was just into the moment.

Sasori looked to Kagura "tell him when he wakes up to head to the base of Mount Fuji we well be waiting for him. Also, tell him with his current ability there was no way he could win against the Sakura. I Sasori will be waiting."

To be continued


	6. Time to heal and get ready for round 2

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters. Sorry for the long wait in-between chapters. I will try to post chapters faster and excuse my grammar._

Sesshomaru slowly sat up as he stumbled a little before rising to a knee. He coughed up a little blood before he finally stood up calling "The Fight is not over yet."

Sasori stopped moving and looked at Sakura before replying "Maybe I over estimated your ability Sakura but no matter Sesshomaru gather your strength and come to the base of Mount Fuji and depending on your answer you and Sakura may continue." Sasori slowly leaned down cutting the wrap restraining Rin. "Your injuries may take longer to heal I'll give time to gather strength meet us at the base mount Fuji on the night of the next full moon that six and half weeks."

"He still wishes to fight let us continue Sasori." Sakura called as she turned to face Lord Sesshomaru.

"Sakura you have had your fun for today let's leave this dog to lick his wounds and contemplate choices I will give him. Sesshomaru you have two choices you will open the door to your mother legacy regardless you can bow to me an I will let you live in peace unless I have need of your skills or Sakura can and will kill you, Rin, Kagura and thing that travels with you." Sasori called as leapt up into the tree stopping. "Come Sakura we have other business to attend to." Sasori added.

Sakura sighed "Next time then next time Lord Sesshomaru" She quickly followed Sasori as he had already moving again in the treetops.

Sakura moved quickly to catch up with Sasori before she whispered "Do think he believes we are from the Celestial Bureaucracy?"

Sasori sighed at the relative stupidity of her question "Whether he believes it or not is irrelevant the fact of the matter is he is the key bearer and his mother's legacy is what we seek. Besides news travels slowly it will be months before anyone realizes there is no more Celestial Bureaucracy they died two weeks ago. The fact that I killed all four demons myself saves us from worrying about there interference."

Sakura smiled before she replied "My My Sasori we do plan ahead. But if in his weakened state something does happen to Sesshomaru."

Sasori sighed again "Then all this was a waste of time and the door will remain sealed and his mother legacy will remain lost. That is why I only allowed you to play with him and not his companions Kagura and Jaken will protect him. But there is something that troubles me."

Sakura hesitated for a moment deciding to choose her words very carefully out of fear of Sasori wrath as she slowly opened her mouth to speak.

Sasori continued his explanation "I was thinking you have inconvenienced us greatly. The breaking of Tokijin was a stupid move Sesshomaru processes great power but depending on Tokijin is his crutch."

Sakura quickly replied "But you said you could depose of him easily."

Sasori laughed before replying "I can but Sesshomaru is never one to satisfied with his own power he won't come to mount Fuji until he sure he can defeat us that's why I had you fight. He knows I'm the stronger because you obeyed my orders however he can't gauge how much so. What concerns me is where he will go to learn or acquire new tricks for our next encounter."

"Toto-sai the Tenseiga's smith should I pay him a visit." Sakura added.

"No let him go nothing he can learn can prepare for the conflict to come." Sasori whispered as he increased speed.

Sesshomaru staggered forward as his claws cut the wraps binding Kagura.

Kagura quickly rose as she attempted slid his arm onto her shoulder's to offer him some kind of support. "Lean on me." she cried as she watched him stumble.

Sesshomaru quickly straightened his stance as he reflexively snapped "I do not need your help. Just make sure Rin's ok." Sesshomaru facial strips grew wild as his eyes turned red and were filled with killing intent as he walked and cut Jaken loose.

"My lord we need to get you back to the castle." Jaken said as he grabbed the staff of heads.

"No we head to mount Fuji." Sesshomaru said as he started walking.

Rin quickly went to backpacks as started gathering salves for his wounds. "We need to treat your wounds now."

"Rin be silent." yelled Sesshomaru as he staggered slightly feeling a little light headed. His arms and legs were starting to resist his orders. He collapse and fell forward as he closed his eyes expecting to slam into the ground. When the expected impact did not come he slowly opened his eyes to see Kagura holding him.

"Sesshomaru you said where we go next is something we both have to decide which means we are in this together. Let me help you." Kagura smiled faintly as a few tears streamed down her face. As she felt his normally warm body was slightly cooler.

Sesshomaru face slowly returned normal expressionless state it had been a long time since he felt this weakened. He slowly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm …" he started

Kagura helped him back towards camp cutting him off "Its ok I understand. Your not the type to accept help. Your pride is part of the reason I like you."

Kagura sat him down in the shadow of a tree as she drew one of the feathers from her hair. Allowing it to expand into a larger version of itself. She and Rin placed Sesshomaru's body on the feather. While Jaken bought Lord Sesshomaru mount around. Rin quickly fastened the feather to the mount and climbed on the two headed demon horse beside Jaken. Kagura quickly climbed on the feather as she rolled up her sleeves and prepared to apply the salve to his wounds.

"Where do we go now?" Kagura asked as the feather slowly started to float

"To Lord Sesshomaru's castle. North of here." Jaken responded as he guided the reins.

To be continued

_The reason it takes me so long to post is that I proof read every new chapter I write as much as possible and with every reading I change something in hopes of making it better it may take me two years but I promise tell this entire story to the end. This only the first adventure Sesshomaru and Kagura if you have any ideas for foes or adventures please drop me line. _


	7. Sesshomaru awakens with six weeks left

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters. I will try to post chapters faster and excuse my grammar._

Kagura sighed as slowly wiped the beads of sweat from Sesshomaru's brow. Her mind was chaotic as she heard the one called Sasori say Sakura would not kill him but Sesshomaru wounds had bled for hours even after she had cleaned and bandaged them the wound from Tokijin was hard to stop even after removing the piece of the sword that remained inside. Kagura's mind wondered again to her greatest fear what if Sesshomaru died as she felt tears form and slowly start to trickle down. She would be alone again just like, before. Kagura felt a small pain in her chest even though they had only shared each others company for two days something inside her had managed to change and she did not want to give that up. Even though at times he was cold and seemed not to care, he had accepted her regardless of what she was made out of he was the first person to accept her for who she is. She though of losing that person who liked her for her the pain was too great as she tried to resist the urge to weep openly.

"Is Sesshomaru going to be ok?" Rin asked as she looked at Kagura.

Kagura quickly set a false smile in place as she wiped the tears from her puffy red eyes she was so caught up in her fear of losing Sesshomaru she did not even hear the door open. "He is going to be just fine Rin." Kagura hesitated slightly before she continued, "He is just resting his injuries were serious but they are better now. Why don't you go play?" Kagura hoped Rin could not pick up the hesitation in her voice as she lied about Sesshomaru's condition. He had lost a lot of blood and even now, he had not moved once in the days he had been in bed.

"He's been resting for three days and you haven't moved in three days" Rin replied.

Kagura sighed again at the truth Rin had spoken it had been three days since they arrived at Sesshomaru's castle and in those three days Sesshomaru had not moved once the only way she knew he was alive was every so often she heard his breathing. Kagura quickly trying to change the subject "Rin did you want something?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted anything and I wanted to check on Lord Sesshomaru." Rin asked meekly.

"No thank go ahead attend to your garden those plants are used to make salves for wounds I'd imagine. Rin we will talk later, right now my focus needs to on treating him." Kagura said as she smiled slightly.

Rin smiled as she turned and exited the chamber closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru slowly stirred in his bed even though his body ached he knew he heard voices as slowly listened searching for strength to open his eyes he recognized Rin and Kagura but he heard other thundering in his head.

"How long do you think he is gonna lie there Celsius. Its time we start to prepare?" Something said in a gruff tone.

"Patience Efreet my love his wounds are serious and he will recover slowly give him time." Sesshomaru listened to the answer of the one called Celsius as he assumed from the sound of the voice she was female she sounded soothing and calm.

"Regardless time is a luxury we don't have and a bruised pride is not a grave injury. Besides I doubt boy can hear yet his heart is closed."

"Galea the boy is still young by our standards give him time. Besides if memory serves me correct you were just like him when we first met."

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes to see four figures towering above him as his vision was blurred. Sesshomaru quickly sat up as his vision cleared the only person there was Kagura. Sesshomaru asked slowly "Kagura who else was in here?"

Kagura looked down at Sesshomaru as he sat up he kept the same blank expressionless face as he looked at her. Kagura reacted on instinct as she leapt on him wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him as she let her tears fall.

Sesshomaru slowly embraced her as he heard her gentle cries.

Kagura felt Sesshomaru slowly start to release her from his gentle embrace she asked hesitantly "Let me…." as paused between a sob before continuing "Let me stay like this for a little while."

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment.

Kagura felt a little scared when he did not move when she was about to pull away she felt Sesshomaru embrace her once more. She felt the soothing and rhythmic movements of his chest as his lost warm start to return to his body.

Sesshomaru found he enjoyed this closeness not only that but he had missed her scent. Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Kagura who else is here?" he asked.

"You were unconscious for full three days, only me and Rin and Jaken have entered or exited this room." Kagura added as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

Sesshomaru relaxed as he felt the softness of her skin "My body was healing. I must have been dreaming because I heard voices."

Kagura gentle released Sesshomaru as the tears still streamed down her face.

Sesshomaru slowly and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks as he started to speak "I'm so…"

Kagura grabbed Sesshomaru kissed him cutting him off in mid-sentence as she slowly released him. She replied "You're a ready forgiven."

Sesshomaru muscles tensed at her reaction as he relaxed a little "That mean we only have six weeks to prepare for Mount Fuji."

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru like a cat caught in the headlights before she asked, "How do we prepare to fight those two Sasori defiantly the stronger because of how Sakura obey him. Maybe we should run until we find out about them"

Sesshomaru looked at the stump of his arm before he replied, "If we run they will go after you, Jaken and Rin if that happens. No I will never let that happen my mother's legacy is all I have left of her. First I need a new arm and second as looked at Tokijin's hilt lying beside the bed I need a sword."

Rin slowly opened the door as she was greeted by the slight of Sesshomaru sitting up and Kagura sitting beside him. Rin smile grew wide as her eyes flooded with hope.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin as ran up towards him and hugged him around the neck. Sesshomaru gentle patted the top of her head before he asked "Rin what news do you have?"

Rin released her Sesshomaru "We have a visitor in main courtyard asking about you and Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru slowly stood up as he donned the top of his kimono and thrust the Tenseiga in his belt. Sesshomaru slowly reached his hand back towards Kagura in an offer to help her up.

Kagura thought she saw a small smile flash across Sesshomaru normally expressionless face as she took his hand and rose to her feet. Kagura fully expected Sesshomaru to release her hand after she rose to her feet but the fact that he held was really out of character for him as they walked towards the courtyard she listened to Rin sing her praise about how she sat by him unmoving for three days and treated his wounds. She felt Sesshomaru give her hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

Sesshomaru eyes when wide as he rounded the corner to see there mystery guest.

"It's been a long time Sesshomaru I thought the Tenseiga would never call."

_To be continued_


	8. A swords cry and a smiths riddle

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters. I will try to post chapters faster and excuse my grammar. In addition, I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me this far and anyone who has reviewed my story thanks for you tips and input._

"Toto-sai I haven't summoned you." Sesshomaru said as he glanced at the old man sitting beside a three-eyed ox.

"You did not have to I could hear the Tenseiga's call from miles away." Toto-sai replied as he slowly stood up turning towards Sesshomaru.

"The Tenseiga's call?" Sesshomaru echoed as he looked at the sword on his belt.

"Something has changed and the Tenseiga's is calling out I'm sure you've heard it." Toto-sai suppressed a snickered as he looked at Sesshomaru holding a young demoness's hand. Toto-sai knew then his guess was correct Sesshomaru has found something he wants to protect and Tenseiga is responding to that desire.

Kagura looked at Toto-sai "What are you going to do the blade?"

"I need to unleash and hone it and who is this young woman might I ask?" asked Toto-sai as he took out a pipe slowly lit it before taking a long puff.

"I'm Kagura the wind sorceress" she replied.

"Why would you hone a blade that cannot cut anything?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You still haven't figured out how the Tenseiga works. What are the building blocks of all life Sesshomaru?" Toto-sai asked as his old face was littered with disappointment as the brother he always felt was smarter had missed something so obvious.

"I no interest in how it works as long as it continues to sever its purpose." Sesshomaru replied sharply.

"What?" Toto-sai yelled at the lack interest Sesshomaru showed.

Kagura hesitated for a minute as she thought about the question before she replied, "The building blocks of all life are the four primary elements earth, air, water and fire. Humans are composed of equal parts of each. We demons and spirits are made when the parts are unbalanced and create secondary elements in some cases or one of the primary elements overshadows the others in my case air."

"Right so to restore life the blade must be able to restore the lost elements to ones body. Sesshomaru your mother was not physically powerful nor was her magic above average. However, her beauty, genius, and ability to construct mystical artifacts has never been matched." Toto-sai added as blew out a ring of smoke before continuing "It was her genius that designed the Tenseiga and her strategies allowed your father to claim the western territories. But she never fully trusted your father and so she had the Tenseiga sealed."

Sesshomaru slowly removed the sword from his belt as he prepared to hand it over to Toto-sai.

Toto-sai slowly held up his hand stopping Sesshomaru. "It's not that easy this time."

"Your games are starting to annoy! You said you came here to hone the blade." Sesshomaru stated as he returned the sword to his belt and accepted Kagura's hand once again.

Toto-sai looked at Sesshomaru's expressionless face as he tried to read his emotions Toto-sai sighed as he resigned to cut to the chase. "Even with the Tetsusaiga when you fought Sakura the out come would have been the same and if you battled Sasori you'd be dead."

Sesshomaru stopped as his eyes turned red he released Kagura's hand as he cracked his claws "You play a dangerous game."

"It is no game those two are quite powerful I know because the same apprentice that crafted Tokijin crafted Sasori's sword." Toto-sai replied as he sat on the back of his ox.

Kagura boar a small look of surprise at Toto-sai comments as surprise quickly turned to anger as she called out "Sesshomaru will no. We will beat them together."

"Kagura's right we will beat them!" Sesshomaru echoed.

"How will you beat someone whose skills are in a whole another league from your own?" Toto-sai asked as he looked at the sky.

"You seem to know a lot about our mystery opponents Toto-sai what aren't you telling us or better yet what am I going to make you tell us." Sesshomaru asked as he moved closer.

Toto-sai flinched at Sesshomaru approach "Have you ever hear of the Dark Dragon Lineage?"

"I have no time for the fairy tales of extinct warlords." Sesshomaru replied as he closed the distance between himself and Toto-sai.

"Dark Dragon Lineage?" Kagura echoed in her time with Naraku she had never heard of such a group.

"They were a clan of demons or dragon decedents who claimed to have dragon lineage and power they claimed ancestry to a fallen celestial dragon the name of that pathetic beast escapes me. They were supposed to have been destroyed when they tried to seize the eastern territory from Ki-rin tribes." Sesshomaru replied as he looked at Kagura.

"You mean Fu-Ling the Abyssal Dragon. Sasori is one of them and Sakura is his retainer. They were defeated but not all were killed." Toto-sai replied as held his ground sighing before continuing "The fact they have made a move against you means they are after your mother's legacy. You have some choices to make though some things are certain while other can be changed."

Sesshomaru hesitated before he replied, "What do you mean?"

"You will have to fight Sasori and Sakura again that is certain. But will you open the door to your mother legacy if you do others and not just dark dragons will come for it?"

"What is her legacy? Why will they come for it?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at Toto-sai.

"That what I'm not sure of. I know it's something she crafted but to what purpose remains a mystery but regardless its time to prepare you and Kagura need to follow me." Toto-sai spurred on his Ox as it took to the skies.

"Tell Jaken I will return and that he is to attend to your needs while I am away." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the castle gate.

Kagura reached into her hair pulling her a feather forcing it to expand as she climbed on she looked at Sesshomaru and called "There is room for one more."

Sesshomaru climbed aboard the giant feather as seated himself behind Kagura as they followed Toto-sai. Sesshomaru looked back once more to see Rin waving good-bye.

Before he looked at Kagura and asked "Are you sure you want to do this you can always stay here where it's safe?"

_To be continued._


	9. Kagura's handicap and Totosai's test

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters. I will try to post chapters faster and excuse my grammar. This was a tough chapter to write._

Sesshomaru climbed aboard the giant feather as he seated himself behind Kagura they took off following Toto-sai. Sesshomaru looked back once more to see Rin waving good-bye. Before he looked at Kagura and asked "Are you sure you want to do this you can always stay here where it's safe?"

Kagura insides turned with mix feeling of confusion and misbelieve all she could muster to say was "What?"

Sesshomaru sighed for the first time in a while before he continued speaking "While I was unconscious I had a dream." As he paused for a moment suppressing the emotions trying creep into his normal even toned voice. "No it was nightmare I dreamed I lost you and I don't want to experience that again. If you want we can leave this place, we can leave this land. Me, You, Rin and Jaken can go wherever the wind blows us."

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru as her breathing slowed every part of her being, screamed that they should run away. Nevertheless, one part of her said no and sadly that was her heart she knew she was ever still falling in love with Sesshomaru but she could not and would never force him to go against his nature as he had offered to do for her sake. Kagura looked into Sesshomaru's amber eyes as she spoke. "No we see this through to the end it is your mother legacy if you were to abandon it would be like abandoning her and I could never ask you to do that." Kagura said as she a smile.

Sesshomaru broke into what could have been considered a smile as he looked at her gentle red eyes before he replied. "Thank you for understanding."

Toto-sai slowly looked back at the two riding on the feather before he faced front cracking a small smile at the two and the conversation. Sesshomaru still had not figured it out without Kagura this challenge would be impossible and he would never master or unlock the new Tenseiga.

They flew north for about six hours before Toto-sai slowly started his decent as he landed outside of a small cave. He dismounted; he looked at Sesshomaru and called "We are here"

"Where is here?" Sesshomaru asked as he rose to his feet and walked off of Kagura's feather.

"I know this place Kagura called as she looked at the markings outside the cave but I can't remember why." Kagura willing the feather to shrink and she placed it back into her hair.

"Sesshomaru you must make it through this cave after which I will hone the Tenseiga. I will be on the other side waiting." Toto-sai said as he walked back towards his ox.

"Is this another one of you games?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked towards the mouth of the cave silently reading the mysterious markings identifying the cave as a gateway to The Kingdom of the Roots.

"Not quite you said you only have six weeks to unlock it the slow way would take much longer. Going through the cave will take at the minimum three days and I will take two to hone the blade unless you fail." Toto-sai replied as he climbed on to his ox.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said with a slight scowl on his face.

"Kagura would you mind coming closer please." Toto-sai climbed back onto his ox before reaching into his robe and producing one small crystal necklace. "This is a light crystal it will light the path in depths of the cave allowing Lord Sesshomaru to see."

Kagura slowly walked towards Toto-sai as he slipped the crystal over her head she heard it gently hum.

"Lastly I need you extend your arms" Toto-sai said as he reached in his robe one more time as Kagura extended her arms. As he quickly slapped two manacles around her wrist slapping to tags of paper on each. His last action was to reach down and grab Kagura's fan off her belt.

"What the meaning of this?" Kagura screamed in anger.

Toto-sai quickly had his ox air born "It's a handicap the crystal will allow Sesshomaru to see in the dark but you must pay the price for his vision. You both must make through the tunnel together. Then I will re-forge the Tenseiga and the effects to Kagura will wear off."

Sesshomaru quickly turned towards Toto-sai at Kagura's reaction to the trick. As his eyes reflexively turned red, he leapt at Toto-sai swinging his claws in a tight arc.

Toto-sai's ox reared back in fear as it barely avoided the attack the sudden backward movement caused Toto-sai to drop the fan as the ox rose higher. Toto-sai frowned, as he never expected Sesshomaru to be able to jump that high. "Sesshomaru you are wasting time whether or not she survives in tunnel is up to you. If you can protect Kagura then I will hone the blade."

Sesshomaru landed gracefully as he was about to pursue Toto-sai when he heard Kagura shriek behind him. He quickly picked up the fan and ran towards Kagura. As he reached her, he found her on her knees weeping freely. Sesshomaru reached down grabbing her on hand, as he helped her to her feet he quickly asked, "What's wrong?" As he looked into her eyes, as he was suppressed the mixed emotion of shock and rage, as her usually red eyes were now completely white.

"I can't see! I'm blind" was all Kagura could say in-between sobs as she wrapped her arms around him.

Sesshomaru patted her on the back as she cried as he silently made a promise I will protect Kagura no matter what the cost. As he suddenly felt, the Tenseiga vibrate and start to grow warmer.

_To be continued _


	10. Prelude to Darkness

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters. I will try to post chapters faster and excuse my grammar. Why blind Kagura? Sight is the gift that most people take for granted when a person cannot see they are forced to depend on other to help and protect them. Sorry for the long wait in-between chapters this was a hard one to write. This is my seventeenth attempt at this chapter. I had a killer case of writers block and extra problems at school and work were not a big help. I am sorry again for the long wait in between chapters. _

Sesshomaru patted her on the back as she cried he silently made a promise that he will protect Kagura no matter what the cost. As he suddenly felt, the Tenseiga vibrate and start to grow warmer. Sesshomaru slowly reached for the necklace around her neck as a bolt of energy leapt from the necklace to his hands shocking his hand his finger went numb as they collided with a barrier spell. He whispered slowly "Kagura I can't remove the necklace. We have to go through this cave to get Toto-sai to remove it."

"Sesshomaru leave me here and go through the cave." Kagura replied as she continued to cry.

Kagura slow felt Sesshomaru release her from his embrace. In her mind, she knew they rules of the demon world. Demons associate with others demons for their usefulness even though Sesshomaru was defeated he is still quite powerful and therefore useful. To Sesshomaru she was companion and a blind companion would be hindrance as it pained her to admit. As one unique truth came to her mind, she would have taken care of Sesshomaru even if he was weakling. Because she had come to care for him as more than a companion.

"Kagura I won't leave you." Sesshomaru replied as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But the?" was all Kagura could say before Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"I want you near me? On the feather here, you said we see this through to the end. That means you and me together." Sesshomaru replied.

"Thank you and why do you want me near you?" Kagura asked as she hate being unable to see his facial expressions although it was not a major loss true he was attractive. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru's face only showed three expressions one was his normal cold stare, two was enraged were he tapped into his feral demon side, three was his calm peaceful face he possessed when he was slept.

Sesshomaru sighed as she picked on the one part of the statement he did not want to have to explain. "Its getting late we have to start moving before Toto-sai loses interest in waiting and decides to move on."

Kagura suppressed a smile at his futile attempt to change the subject but she would allow it for now after all they had three days to talk if she heard Toto-sai correctly.

Sesshomaru felt slight relief as she let the issue drop for now but in the last, few days he had come into an understanding before this trip was over Kagura would push the issue again. However, since she did not do it now it gave him an extra moment to examine Kagura's manacles. "Wait there is one other thing." Sesshomaru slowly reached down as he felt the bolts of energy striking and burning his fingers he continued to push his hand through until he was able to grab hold of the manacles. As the pain in his fingers refused to subside, he let out a hushed growl.

Kagura could not see Sesshomaru's actions but she could feel his hand on the manacles and notice the subtle scent of burned flesh that was growing increasing stronger.

Sesshomaru claws hand snapped her right manacle and then he repeated the process with the left.

"How did you do that the charms?" Kagura asked.

"The charms on the manacles were different than the one on the necklace." Sesshomaru replied quickly as the fear of her asking him to explain why he wanted her near him subsided. But, he did want her near him and the sad part is he did not know the answer to why. As he slowly scooped Kagura up onto his back, he allowed his tail to wrap around her waist and secure her. Sesshomaru slowly walked towards caves entrance. He gently wiped the dust off the marker. "Kagura do you know anything about the Kingdom of the Roots?"

Kagura though before she replied it "It goes back to the era of the eternal green and legend of the Devours Well. Why do you ask?"

"Eternal Green and the Devours Well? Just curious" Sesshomaru echoed as walked into the cave he glanced at the runes on the sign again that read Kingdom of the Roots as he continued into the cave as Kagura necklace started glow illuminating the darkness.

_To Be Continued _


	11. Into The Darkness

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters. Please excuse my grammar I really mean that time. Sorry it took me so long to post been a very busy few months thanks to all the people that e-mailed encouraging me to update. Enjoy Special thanks to _

_Kagura910, Hawk Chic, kagura-ness_ _ this updates for you._

Sesshomaru suppressed every urge he had to sigh as he continued walking through the corridor. He was truly started to hate this tunnel of the cavern his initial idea was to run through it but in several places jagged rock out cropping prevented that he was sure he could move fast enough to dodge them but with Kagura being blind, it was too much of a risk for a few seconds gain in time. Sesshomaru slowly looked at Kagura whose breathing had slowed down since they entered the cave. Her head softly lay on his shoulder he gently called are "Kagura are you ok?"

Kagura's head quickly shot up at mention of her name as she used her sleeve to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "I'm fine Sesshomaru I was just dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Sesshomaru echoed her last words with a mix of curiosity and an undertone of interest as he turned his back towards the darkness ahead.

Kagura sighed she knew Sesshomaru well enough to know even if he was interested he would never sacrifice his pride to ask her what about. Sometimes she wished he would not be so aloof or at give up some of his pride, sadly his pride was part of what she loved and part of what she hated about Sesshomaru.

"Your very lucky Kagura Dreams are rare things these days. I will let you get back to your dreams. I am sorry to have disturbed you." Sesshomaru said as he continued through the tunnel.

"No its fine I am awake now" Kagura replied.

"Very well then are you going to share your dreams and thoughts with me?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly trying his hardest to mask in signs interest.

Kagura hesitated as she was genuinely surprised by Sesshomaru's interest in her dreams and thoughts. "Are you going to tell me why you want me near you?" Kagura chided, as she could not hide the small smile that appeared on her face.

Sesshomaru mind fumbled as his thought spin out of control she still remembered that statement and he still did not have answer. As a long silence hung in the air.

"Well then just as you have your secrets you refuse to share with me I have mine I refuse to share with you." Kagura teased him much to her pleasure.

Sesshomaru issued a low growl in annoyance at her teasing but accepted the fact that she let him off the hook for now. Sesshomaru quickly picked up his pace as the tunnel widened out. Although, Kagura had let him of the hook, his mind refused to be silent and enjoy the reprieve as single set of recurring thoughts kept jumping back to the forefront of his mind. Why do I want her near me? What can she possibly do for me? Where is traveling with her going to lead us? Why do I care what she thinks? I never wanted or needed anyone near me until her? Sesshomaru sighed out of all the questions his mind posed he sadly possessed no answers the only thing he was sure of was that this level of uncertain was not fair to Kagura. She possessed something that made him feel like she deserved more at times more then he could ever give.

"Are you alright?" Kagura inquired softly as she felt the wind rippling through her hair as Sesshomaru speed.

"Yes" as he was aware of her presence but his mind was in trenched in deep thought.

Kagura lay her head gently on Sesshomaru's shoulder and took a deep breath as she begin to speak, "Sesshomaru it is ok if right now you can't tell me why you want me near you. For me right now just the freedom to by your side is enough."

Sesshomaru slowly being to decrease his speed as he came to a stop as he slowly took a deep breath "Kagura lets make a promise here and now."

"A Promise?" Kagura echoed.

"Kagura the truth is I don't know why I want you near me but I fill stronger inside because you are with me. What I promise is that as long as you want to be with me we will stay together. When I find the answer you will be the first to know?" Sesshomaru said as he gently turned his head to face her.

Kagura kissed gently on the forehead before she replied "It a promise."

Sesshomaru quickly started to move again, as he sprinted around the corner he smiled before he whispered, "there is a faint blue light up ahead it could be the way out."

"That seems rather quickly I thought Toto-sai said it would take us about three days?" Kagura asked.

"He did but down hear it's hard to get a complete understanding of time I have no idea how long we been down here but I doubts it been three days." Sesshomaru replied as he

cautiously stepped into the cavern he eyes scrolled around as the crystals along the lined the walls emitted a faint glow as light blue mist rolled down the cavern walls. In the center, there was a large pool of silver water and on the far side stood what looked like a marker. Sesshomaru hesitated as he took a deep breath as he slowly walked around the pool towards the marker. "It's a dead end."

Sesshomaru slowly knelt down and scraped cobwebs off the marker "There is marker here though"

Kagura sighed in resignation as head the idea of backtracking.

Sesshomaru slowly read the marker "The pool stands as the gateway look into it and see the darkness but you must find your own way back."

Sesshomaru slowly walked towards the pool as the silvery water remained the same unmoving as he looked directly into the water. He saw nothing but his own reflection glaring back at him as he turned and walked towards the exit. "This is non-sense this isn't a tunnel through the mountain just a tunnel that leaded to a cavern with a glowing crystals and silver water."

The water slowly stirred as a large slivery-clawed hand shot out of the water and grabbed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru quickly released Kagura and pushed her out of the way, as he was pulled backwards into the liquid. Sesshomaru instinctively slashed at the hand as its fingers grabbed him. Sesshomaru's claws struck the wrist several times, as the water would scatter and reform. Sesshomaru quickly tried to call out as he was, pulled into pool his cry turned into a liquid gurgle. As he struggled, his breath started to grow short his and lungs burned as the water became heavier with each movement. Slowly everything started to blur and faded into darkness. The last thing he was able to make out was small delicate fingers grabbing his wrist.

Sesshomaru eyes slowly fluttered open as he quickly opened them only to be greeted by the darkness. "Kagura, Kagura, Kagura," he yelled as he slowly stood up turning around all he saw was the endless darkness. His thoughts raced around in his head the most reoccurring ones were where is Kagura, why am I here, and where am I? He quickly sniffed the air trying to find any type of a scent only to find nothing not even his own with no scent he knew it would be futile to call out for Kagura any more. Sesshomaru sighed more out of annoyance then anything else as randomly picked a direction and started to walk.


	12. A Light in Darkness

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters. I will try to post chapters faster and excuse my grammar this was a chapter was rough to write and proof. Thanks for your understanding. Sorry about the pact cliffhanger time constraints I will clarify next chapter promise. Also thanks for the reviews_

Sesshomaru continued to walk in the darkness. It was strange in his youth he was always alone living in silence but the silence never seemed to bother him now it seemed to make his skin crawl as his thoughts raced to back to one thing. "Kagura where are you?" he whispered as he looked ahead in the endless darkness a continued to walk. Sesshomaru sighed as the continued to walk in the endless darkness as he moved forward he saw a faint silvery flicker on the horizon. Sesshomaru did not hesitate as he took off at a full dash as the flicker finally started to twinkle and grow bigger as one flicker now resembled six pillars of light.

Sesshomaru slowed his pace as he reached what appeared to six doors. Sesshomaru hesitated as he scanned his surroundings if this was a trap he could at least be prepared. When nothing happened he inspected each of the doors five of them seemed to be normal sliding doors. While the sixth seemed more like a castle gate wrapped in chains and sealed by some type of lock but it lacked a keyhole. Sesshomaru slowly walked towards the castle gate as he inspected the locking device it quickly opened up to reveal a violet eye that stared right back at him.

"What kind of lock is this?" Sesshomaru asked as the looked into the eye. Sesshomaru slowly extended his hand towards the door as he rubbed his fingers together. His ears twitched.

"Help me."

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru mouthed as quickly spun around looking at the remaining five sliding doors as he waiting for a response. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and waited for what seemed like an eternity. His patience was rewarded with another faint cry.

"I can show you the way back to Kagura as well as how to hone the Tensiaga."

"You better not be wasting my time" Sesshomaru called as his eyes snapped open as he raced towards the middle door and with out a moments hesitation he flung it open as a bright blinding light pieced the darkness. Sesshomaru quickly brought his hand up in front of his eyes to blocking out the light right as he took the first step through the doorway into the light. Sesshomaru's first step did not connect with solid ground as Sesshomaru fell forward into the light. As the light receded around Sesshomaru, he was falling down head first, towards what looked like boulder-riddled plains Sesshomaru reflexively rolled forward as he reversed his direction to land on his feet as a slow gentle breeze whipped around the field as the deep green grass on the plain moved like a wave at sea.

"Please set me free."

Sesshomaru ran towards the voice as he looked around the large boulders he noticed a spire that had a seal planted on it. "Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked, as he looked at sealed metallic spire "I'm in the spire remove the seal and set me free."

"First tell me how to get back to Kagura and how to hone the Tensiaga if the information is of value I may if not that spire will be your tomb." Sesshomaru slowly turned his back on the spire as he continued to survey the field.

"I can help you protect your mother legacy and defeat Sasori." The feminine voice replied.

"If you're strong enough to defeat Sasori how could you be imprisoned in that Spire?" Sesshomaru asked as he evaluated the information.

"I cannot beat Sasori but with my help there is a slim chance you can." The voice replied.

"I will protect my mother legacy and defeat Sasori on my own I have no need for you." Sesshomaru slowly turned away from the spire and started to walk away.

"You will be back Sesshomaru. Next time I we will make a pact it will not just be free me." The feminine voice replied.

"I sincerely doubt that." Sesshomaru chided as he waded in to the taller grass. As he continued to advance into the unknown grass he halted as the grass suddenly came to an end as he thrust he hands through the grass and made an opening to stepping through he noticed that this field existed on the edge of nothing. There was no ground beyond that last row of grass only darkness above what looked like vortex. This was an island on the edge of the abyss. Sesshomaru felt the ground underneath start to give way as he quickly jumped back the ground were he once stood crumbled an was pulled into the vortex. The edged the grassland quickly started to give way and was begin to be pulled into the vortex. Sesshomaru scanned the coast as the corruption started to spread. Damn as he came to the realization at this rate there won't be any island left. Sesshomaru quickly raced back to the spire.

"Oh your back so soon I though your forage into the wilderness would have lasted a lot longer. O did I fail to mention the darkness devouring this island my mistake." The voice chided

Sesshomaru suppressed his urge to growl as he looked as looked back over his shoulder the stones had not fallen in yet but at the rate this island is being pulled it they don't much time he realized "how do I err we get out of here?" Sesshomaru asked as an edge of anger slipped into his voice.

"It's not going to be that easy this time first we make a pact." The voice whispered with just as much ire.

"A pact? No in a few minutes this island in going to be sucked in to that vortex. I don't have time for this." Sesshomaru called out, as his voice was full of anger.

"Well then I hope your ready to see what a waits us on the other side of the abyss at least I have some company" She replied and then hesitated before continued "Bad company but company none the less." She snickered as she waited for the encroaching end.

Sesshomaru eyes turned red as he let out a howl of pure rage. "What are your terms?" He asked.

"Sasori have you decided what we are going to report to Tenkai" Sakura asked as she the raced along the mountain path.

"At this point I don't suppose it matters in time we will have key and the legacy Sesshomaru still doesn't know who his mothers people were if he did things could become complicated especially if his mother left him any clues to his name sake." Sasori replied as he deceased his speed so that his movements were parallel to Sakura. "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe we should ask for backup I had a sense of uneasiness ever since we left Sesshomaru." Sakura replied.

"Uneasiness Sesshomaru will open the door and join us or I will use Kagura a means of controlling him and make him give us what we want. I will not fail this is our chance." Sasori murmured as his speed up again before he called back "Death."

"Are you sure his mother was a descendent of" Sakura formed her mouth to say Sesshomaru's mothers house name.

Sasori hand were a blur in motion as he backhanded Sakura the sheer force of the blow was enough to make her collide with the mountainside. "Enough Sakura I do not wish to discuss this any further. Tenkai has eyes and ears everywhere if he thinks we know too much we may be considered threat and try to have us eliminated. Once we have the amulets we may move more openly but until then we follow Tenkai he is current lord of the Dark Dragon clan for good reason his strength is unmatched and but soon that may very well change." Sasori interjected. As he slowly helped Sakura to her feet.

_To be continued _


	13. Revelations in the Darkness, Inheritance

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters. Thanks for the reviews. Chapter contains references to the story of Orochi and Sasanowo which I also don't own._

Sesshomaru growled as he yelled out "What is your pact? We are running out of time."

"At some point in your travels you will come across an elemental demons clans-hime your are to honor and protect this princess no matter what the cost you will become her guardian and her champion and undergo the trials associated with this position in order to protect her life. The second is you will become my student as well the student of five other like myself. Do we have a deal?" The feminine voice asked slowly.

Sesshomaru voiced filled with anger at the stupidity of her question along with fact that he had just earned not one new master but five. "Yeah we have a deal for the time being." He replied as he squeezed his hand into a fist so tight blood being to trickle out of the cracks.

"Good grab the charm placed along the spire and pull it off."

Sesshomaru grabbed the charm in one swift motion and ripped it off the spire.

As the spire slowly cracked and began to crumble the dust released became a small blinding cloud. Sesshomaru eyes strained only to see what looked like a silhouette of a woman. As the woman slowly lifted its hand and swung it out in a wide low wide ark. The dust scattered as strong burst of wind blew the dust away. When the gust of wind hit Sesshomaru his body strained under the pressure as he tightened his muscles and planted his feet firmly in order to try to resist force of the gust but as his muscles failed him as he was flung backwards into the air. He collided with a boulder behind him cracking it as bright flash of color exploded in front of his eyes. Sesshomaru's back muscles ached as he slowly stood up his vision was slightly blurred as he looked at the silhouette again as it looked familiar. "You were one of the four things standing over me when I woke after my in encounter with Sasori and Sakura." Sesshomaru declared as his vision slowly cleared, as he looked the woman that stood proudly before him. Her delicate features made her seem almost human it was her long pointed ears and soft red eyes told him she was a demon. She wore her long white hair piled on top her head in elaborate rings and loops held in place by two silver and ivory needles while rest flowed down her back like river. She wore very rich black silky wrapped around her upper body leaving her arms and upper back exposed as it tied behind her neck. This shirt was tucked into loose black pants.

"Correct I am Xiuying the lady of the heavens and a spirit of the element of air." Xiuying replied as a she studied Sesshomaru stance and movements everything from the way he rose to his feet to how he stood and even how he tried to resist her technique. After analyzing these three thing Xiuying's heart sank a little as she realized this may prove more of a challenge then she had initially thought. True Sesshomaru's was physique was exceed all her expectation but as fighter in the challenges to come more then physique would be required to defeat Sasori it would require control and skill.

"How do we get out of here this place is coming apart." Sesshomaru asked.

"The corruption will stop now that I am free everything within the five realms should start to return to normal now within a few hours." She replied as she gently stretched her muscles. "I'm sure you have many question for me so let's save time by me answering the general questions I know you will have or are going to ask before we start the improvement process. The first being where are you. Your physical form is back in the cavern with Kagura. But your soul and core consciousness was drawn here into the Tenseiga so that the awakening could begin."

"Why didn't you just manifest in the physical world so that we could have this encounter why call out to Toto-sai and have me almost drown?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It said that a samurai dies in order to know who he is and what he was fighting for do you know why that is?" Xiuying asked as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"I tire of riddles and yet you answer my question with a question but I will answer this one and only this one. The reason is when a samurai dies all that remains are the consequences of his actions. It's based on those consequences that any life can be judged." Sesshomaru replied as he stopped before continuing, "This still doesn't explain why you brought me here."

"Sesshomaru the four elements wanted to know who you are. You avoided listening to us and using us for so long it was hard to make contact. Besides for you manifest more then one of us in the real world will be a tremendous stain on your body mentally and physically. The last time we used your willpower it was very taxing on us and on you, hence why you were unconscious for so much longer. The others decided I should start your training since summoning me in the real world is the least taxing and my element is the most abundant." Xiuying replied.

"I already know how to use my sword. Just make it so it can cut other objects." Sesshomaru barked.

"That good because the four of us agreed your swordsmanship isn't what we are going to train you on. Its time you accepted your inheritance from your mother's lineage." Xiuying called out as she crept walked toward to boulders.

"For the past five days all I have heard about is my mother's lineage and legacy what are they?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Xiuying movements waiting for any sign of attack.

"You don't know?" Xiuying asked as her face contorted in a expression that could only resemble that of a deer caught in the headlights.

"No she died when I was a younger and my father had a new family and left me to fend for myself when I was old enough I took the Tenseiga." Sesshomaru replied as he rested his hand on the Tenseiga hilt.

Xiuying's mind had not calculated the possibility he had come this far untrained. "I see so that means you received no formal training with your gifts or your responsibilities as an heir." Xiuying asked as her inmost mind wanted to jump for join for that meant his movements were not because his elemental control and willpower was weak it was rather because he was unskilled in how to combine an use them.

"Responsibilities?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do you know the story of the princess Kushinda?" Xiuying asked as she sat down on rock.

"I got the bulk of it eight headed dragon comes to family Kushinda who has eight daughters eats a daughter a year for seven years. On the eight-year warrior appears gets dragon drunk on pears drenched in sake kills dragon and finds a sword in its fourth tail. It's a stupid childerns story my mother told me as whelp. Your are rousing my anger elemental. What is my inheritance?" Sesshomaru asked again as his anger ebbed.

"Not very patient are you we going to have to work on that. Anyway, to answer your question your great grandfather was a warrior banished by the celestial courts of jade emperor in the heavens for refusing the will of the emperor. After that, he marched out of the courts and into legends; your great grandfather was Sasanowo the slayer of Orochi the eight headed Dragon. Your mother legacy is what was done to those remains and the real sword of Kusanagi."

"What do mean the real sword of Kusanagi that was the sword of unconquerable ruler right? That another sword my father received as gift for marrying my mother it has already been destroyed and its fragments lie sealed in the underworld as for the remains what good are dragon fangs and bones." Sesshomaru replied as he studied Xiuying facial expression to discern if this was lie.

Xiuying laughed at the concept before she continued, "What good were your fathers fangs it along with a little of your mothers magic just made a sword that could say a hundred demons in a single swing. What good were the fangs of demon that made Tokijin? Orochi remains were crafted into artifacts the type of artifacts I am uncertain. Your mother however was a brilliant strategist and obtained mastery of the four elements in record time though her power in battle was not great her mastery of crafting artifacts was beyond compare the sword she gave your father was a fake. When it came time for your mother to guard the sword she hid it along with rest of the artifacts made from that beast. Mt Fuji contains the map."

Sesshomaru sat silent as he processed this information up to this point every made some level of sense. The fact that his mother always talked about Sasanowo an compared him to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru mind would still not rest as one large gap in the information refused to let it. "Wait if this was the case why is the Dark Dragon clan after this sword found in Orochi's tail. An how come they waited until now to move?" Sesshomaru asked as he face seemed to turn more serious.

"That I don't know why they waited but it may have something to do with the removal of Naraku. I almost guarantee if you went to his library when you left here you would find all his books gone. As for the why they want it Sasanowo was only able to be Orochi because he tricked him. The sword of supposedly was bathed in the dragons blood for years beyond number and in all blood lies power over what I am not sure. Thats why you have to be ready for anything not just to protect yourself to for Kagura sake. I have seen the way she looks at you she would follow you to the end and beyond." Xiuying replied.

"Mother received this training too?" Sesshomaru asked, as his face faded back into is its usual emotion less state.

"Yes the lady Kushi under went this training to start channeling of the specific elements through her body and weapon of choice. She even moved on into knowledge of combining different elements." Xiuying replied as she sensed the air of seriousness Sesshomaru radiated.

"First I need to make sure Kagura is ok. Then I will be ready for the training to begin. There is one thing you didn't answer if there only five masters but there are six doors in here what is behind the door with the eye." Sesshomaru replied as his tone of voice sounded almost respectful.

Xiuying flashed a vicious smile at this question.

It was at that moment Sesshomaru blood ran cold as a chill raced up his spine.

Xiuying took adeep breath as the smile on her facefaded away as she begin to speak"Behind that doorlies …"

_To be continued_


	14. Forgiveness, Incite, and Partnership ?

_I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters. Note sometime in beginning of July I will be moving and since I am laptop less, I will be without a computer for a few weeks to a month depending on how long it takes my stuff to reach me. Thanks for the latest reviews. Excuse my grammar._

Sasori continued to race around the mountain path as he began it is downward decent on the horizon he could see the treetops were fast approaching. He slowly cast a causal glace over his shoulder at Sakura to see if she still followed. She had remained silent since he struck her.

She quickly turned her head away from Sasori's glare, as he begin to decrease in speed until his movements were in parallel with hers.

"Sakura we are going to break on the edge of the forest." Sasori whispered.

Sakura nodded her head briefly as they reached the edge of the mountain trail and entered the forest.

"We will rest here for now." Sasori called out as he skidded to a stop.

Sakura slowly nodded once again as she halted and slowly sat down on remnants of a tree stump.

"Sakura remove your hood." Sasori commanded as he slowly turned to face her.

"What?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Remove your hood." Sasori demanded again.

Sakura suppressed a shudder as she moved her clawed hands up to the edge of her hood and pulled it down.

Sasori looked at Sakura face it was framed with her close cut white hair with short bangs in front. As two long silvery horns spring forth and curled back towards the base of her neck. Her yellow reptilian eyes gave off a cold fierce as if she could see something no one could.

Sasori ignoring her cold stare shot out his hand grabbing Sakura by her face just below the jaw line. Her alabaster skin was cold and virtually flawless accented small flecks of sliver. Sasori gently turned her head to the right as he studied her right cheek the skin was a light shade of purple as a bruise was starting to form.

Sakura flinched as he looked at discoloration. Although she was surprised, that Sasori had such a gentle touch she had not felt it since they were children. As she felt his thumb gently, caress the right side of her face as he drew his sword in one fluid motion. Sakura reflexively closed her eyes, as there was no time to move or dodge.

"Here rub this sap on the area it should reverse the bruising"

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasori holding a plant on the tip of his sword.

"I'm … I'm sorry I struck you we have been partners since we were little. I may not agree with your methods but of the entire clan you're the only one I trust and I don't want to lose that." Sasori replied as he slowly dropped down two one knee as kneeled down level with Sakura as he started to rest.

Sakura slowly took the plant off the tip of the sword as she slowly rubbed the sap on her cheek. "All is forgiven. As for Tenkai, I never followed him my loyalty rest with you. I said that when we were children and I say it now my life is yours. You are the rightful heir to our clan given time you will surpass Tenkai. My methods rougher than you would prefer but I see the threats you fail to notice and I know how deep Tenkai's treachery goes."

Sasori hesitated as he released his Sakura's face from his grip his eyes quickly cut to the right. As spun around as what seemed to be liquid darkness gathered around his right hand he quickly released it in what could only be considered as a flash of black lightening as seconds later a small black charred winged snake crashed to the ground. "Afina spies on us no longer what is this treachery?"

Xiuying took a deep breath as the smile on her face faded away as she begins to speak "You're not ready for what lies beyond that door. For it is death. If you open that door you will achieve perfect harmony with the elements but the harmony is unnatural and damages the body the strain of forced harmony will turn your body to ash. In your current state, you would last at maximum of one to two minutes while the average would be thirty minutes. You lack basic harmony so time frame is greatly reduced"

"You underestimate me." Sesshomaru asked as anger remained on the edge of his voice.

"Its not that I underestimate you its just that everything you've done you have always done alone in that state you'd working with four or possibly five spirits. Until feel the strain of manifesting one of us, you cannot understand. In flesh, you may be alone but now you have partners to battle with so rules of combat have changed. Not just us you have to learn how Kagura fights as well if you're going to be an effective team." She replied as breathed out slowly as she watched Sesshomaru's facial expression change to a look of sadness as she looked back over her and continued walking.

"I'm so use to fighting alone I didn't include Kagura in my battle calculations." Sesshomaru replied.

Xiuying snickered as she waved a hand casually as doorway appeared "To come back just hold the Tenseiga and concentrate on this place the blade will do the rest. It seems I have given you enough food for thought this day. Talk to her, train with her and learn how she fights."

"I will." Sesshomaru replied as he walked through the doorway as once again he was hit by blinding light as he closed his eyes everything changed as the burning in his lungs returned he felt his head resting on something soft.

Sesshomaru eyes slowly fluttered open as he looked up to see Kagura cradling his head in lap as her tears gently fell on his forehead. Sesshomaru slowly reached up slowly whipping the tears from under Kagura eyes. "Its okay come on lets get out of here."

Kagura leaned down hugging Sesshomaru as best could for the position they were in. "Sesshomaru what happened?" she asked.

Sesshomaru sighed as he told Kagura everything that transpired after he was pulled into the water.

Kagura blinked as she echoed, "The sword of Kusanagi, I heard stories but I never believed it was real. But the sword is the most know artifact what became of the rest of the dragon concerns me more."

"Xiuying made it clear that she has no clue what other artifacts the remains gave rise to. Come on we need to head out of here and get that necklace off." Sesshomaru replied as he slowly rose to a knee. "Hop on." Sesshomaru called as he took Kagura's hand, guided her around to his back as he felt her climb on, and get comfortable. He finally understood why Inu-Yasha carried that human girl everywhere. Her presence was soothing to him. Just as Kagura had become soothing to me. Sesshomaru slowly rose to his feet and started walking back towards the exit. As he headed toward the cavern entrance, he noticed two small twinkles. Sesshomaru stopped as he knelt down he looked at the shining blue crystals. He slowly picked them up.

"Why are we stopping? Are you sure, you are ready to move on. We could rest here for a while longer," Kagura asked.

"I'm fine" Sesshomaru replied as he slipped the crystals in a fold in his kimono. "Kagura may I ask something of you?"

"That depends on if you will answer my question in return? With an honest answer." Kagura replied as she rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"By my estimate we have a little less than five weeks to get ready for the battle at the base of Mount Fuji. I was wondering if you would like to train with me as my partner."

Kagura hesitated at this she had agreed to fight with him what was this sudden change and what did he mean by partners?

_To Be Continued _


	15. Compassion and Weakness

_I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. Once again, I survived another move. Sorry it took so long to post. Thank you for your understanding and reviews. Excuse the grammar as editing your writing while sitting on a cardboard box is not as nice as people say it is._

Kagura hesitated as she was caught off guard by Sesshomaru's suggestion of a partnership as her hesitation grew into an uneasy silence between them.

Sesshomaru speed began to decrease as he the silence lingered in the air.

He slowly opened his mouth to speak when Kagura interrupted.

"Yo can you explain what you mean by partner training?" Kagura mind sought to make a rationalization out of this sudden advancement and kept coming back to this one question why would Sesshomaru need a partner? His battle prowess already exceeds anything I can muster.

"Kagura Sasori is stronger than me and in my entire life I never had an opponent I could not beat by myself but these two are different. For the first time I know fear and what it means to be afraid. This is first time since I was whelp that I feel like I have something to lose if I do not stop him. I find myself less concerned about losing my families legacy and more concerned about losing you. When I was in darkness I realized the first thing I did was not check myself for injuries but search for you and at that moment I realized would sacrifice anything to protect you even my pride." Sesshomaru hesitated at this realization as took a deep breath before continuing, "Even with Xiuying's training it still may not be enough to defeat both Sasori and Sakura. The first time I was defeated I earned this crescent shaped scar and it cost my mother her life the second time I lost my arm. This time if I lose I could loose you." Sesshomaru replied as he came to a complete stop. "Even if it destroys me I won't let that happen. Not to you that's why I need you to lend me your strength and fight with me."

Kagura hesitated before she could answer it was fear that made Sesshomaru seek out a partner not for himself but for her. He was worried about me was all her mind could echo, "I can become your partner but in terms of power you, Sakura and Sasori are in an entirely different league. If I join you in this battle, I may be a weakness rather than strength."

"Kagura just knowing that you're with me in this makes me feel stronger and as for the power Kagura what separates a king err… queen from her horse?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura smiled at the brief complement but the following question destroyed any resemblance of romantic moment "Yo what kind of question is that at time like this?" Kagura features turned up into a small scowl.

"Answer the question Kagura?" Sesshomaru urged as continued to walking toward the exit.

"Let me see a Saddle, four legs versus two, one rides the other. You can stop me at anytime." Kagura said as she continued listing the differences.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Its instinct it's the power establish dominance over something else in the case of demons its imbalance in our bodies those that do this become stronger those that fail become lesser demons. Kagura you never been in a different league you just needed to break the chains Naraku put on and find your instincts."

"What be mean by chains Naraku put on me" Kagura asked as she sat up.

"Fear the chains are the fear Naraku placed in you by taking your heart it forced you not grow into the power you possess out of fear that if it rivaled his he would destroy you." Sesshomaru replied as he looked back as Kagura's face to see she wore an expression of curiosity and anxiety.

"An instincts part?" Kagura echoed. "How do I go about doing that?"

"That's the part I can't really tell you instinct is something you have find for yourself." Sesshomaru replied "But I will make a deal with you during your search you can use me as measuring stick. As you develop your abilities, you can try them against me and develop your instincts. Its something we can find together."

"Ok I'll become your partner on one condition you let me handle Sakura when the time comes. I have a plan for how to deal with her." Kagura demanded.

"Very well" Sesshomaru replied as he saw a faint flicker at the end of the tunnel.

"You're not going to question me on this." Kagura asked as she started resting his head on her shoulder.

"Why should I … I trust you. We better hurry up and find Toto-sai before he get impatient and takes off on that oxen of his." Sesshomaru sprinted towards the exit as the first rays of sunlight warmed his skin he let a small smile appear on his usually emotionless face.

Toto-sai sighed as he took a large bundle off his ox's back "Hmmm I timed it just right."

Sesshomaru's smile quickly vanished as his eyes turned red "take off the necklace old man."

"Only if you promise not hit me." Toto-sai replied as laid the buddle down at his feet.

Sesshomaru growled a threat at this point would be pointless he could not remove the necklace and scaring Toto-sai would only make the cowardly smith run and would result in a chase wasting more time he did not have. "Very well." Sesshomaru slowly lowered Kagura to the ground as he.

"Good" Toto-sai slowly reached into a pouch on his belt as he sprinkled a glowing green powder all over his hands. He slowly took hold of the necklace and lifted it over Kagura's head.

Kagura shrank back as her eyes burned as the darkness around her was pierced by light.

"All is well I presume now on to business." Toto-sai called as he turned towards Sesshomaru. "I have something's I have been saving for . . . " Toto-sai stopped in mid sentence as a sharp pain exploded behind his eyes. Toto-sai dropped to his knees as he craned his neck to see Kagura standing over him with a closed fist. "I suppose I deserved that," Toto-sai moaned weakly.

"You deserve a lot more than that you old goat." Kagura called out as took her raised her fan swung down at Toto-sai repeatedly.

Sesshomaru suppressed an urge to smile as Kagura sought retribution against Toto-sai.

Several minutes later Toto-sai rose to his feet as he rubbed his swollen eye and bruised head. "As I was saying I have some gift for you too. Not that I should give them to you now."

"I could always take them from you the hard way." Kagura suggested as she opened her fan.

Toto-sai grumbled as he unrolled the package before slowly sitting down to a knee as the contents of the bundle were displayed.

Sesshomaru hesitated as he looked at the contents two pieces upper body armor, one that resembled his damaged breast plate, The other bore a was white and red bearing a demon dog emblem on the delicate shoulder plates. Next to the armor was another short package, some scrolls, the last item Sesshomaru looked at intently it was an arm. The delicate clawed fingers and the light silver flecks on the skin. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This is my way of making amends for a sin I committed long ago." Toto-sai replied as he took a deep breath. "You remember the apprentice that forged Tokijin. The reason I banished him for my presence was because of the type of swords he desired and did make."  
"What does this have to do with the gifts?" Sesshomaru asked as he pried his eyes of the arm to look at Toto-sai..

"My apprentice made Sasori's sword the Griever. It was a blade that he killed thirteen children and captured there souls to attract a hellish spirit strong enough to produce the desired effect. The sins of the student lie with the teacher. This armor will grant you two some protection against the Griever. Please destroy the sword." Toto-sai bowed down until his forehead was touching ground. "The bundle is a weapon called the Wings of Nirrti for Kagura and the arm is a replacement for the one your father's fang took this one won't rot away it dragons dark dragon arm."

"What about the scrolls?" Sesshomaru asked as he waited for Toto-sai to rise.

"Medical Scrolls about the healing arts and few other things Kagura may need before the battles over." Toto-sai replied as he rose an walked towards his oxen.

"Toto-sai I need you to craft something for me." Sesshomaru followed Toto-sai over to his oxen.

Kagura stared in wonder as Sesshomaru and Toto-sai seemed to be whispering something in private. Kagura slowly picked the long wrapped bundle that contained the Wings of Nirrti as she slowly started to unwrapped the parcel as a small winged serpent flew overhead as its eyes watched everything.

Deep with in the Dark Dragon stronghold Alfina reclined in her chair with her eye closed.

"Alfina what do you see or what does your serpent see?"

Alfina snickered "Sasori destroyed my serpent that was watching him but he did manage to predicted Sesshomaru movements right he did go see Toto-sai but its not him that concerns me it's that Kagura girl. Something about her movements seems familiar and dangerous like something I should remember."

"She is just Naraku's excess. Naraku may have been worthless but he was no fool all her potential is on the surface. She well never be more than an annoyance. An all annoyances will be dealt with in there time. He continued sharpening the blade of his scythe as the handle started to vibrate in his hand. "Soon my pet very soon."

"Marluxia, stop waking than think up if you have nothing to feed it. That weapons hunger can drive you insane and Kagura was the first incarnation Naraku made the reason he took her heart was because the she was stronger than he anticipated and the hardest to control if the master did not underestimate his servant why should you." Afina sighed as she slowly opened her blood red reptilian eyes.

"The game is getting interesting lets report to Tenkai should Sasori fail they well become my targets and I can't wait see this Sesshomaru fight in the flesh neither can it. The dark dragon clan will rise again carried on wave blood and vengeance." Marluxia slowly raised up the scythe as he laughed with anticipation of battles yet to be fought.

_To be continued _


	16. The wings that couldn't fly & Treachery

_I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters and sorry it took so long to post and that this is such a short chapter. Thank you for your understanding and reviews. Please excuse my grammar I didn't get to proof this chapter as much as usual. _

Toto-sai sighed as he slowly listened to Sesshomaru's requirement list "This is a job for a craftsman or possibly a jeweler not a blacksmith. I'm not going to make any promises but I'll see what I can do."

"You have four weeks." Sesshomaru replied as walked away from Toto-sai.

"What happens in four weeks?" Toto-sai asked he climbed up on his ox.

Sesshomaru stopped as he looked at Toto-sai "I'll come looking for you. An we both know you don't want that."

"The Wings of Nirrti" Kagura whispered as she slowly unwrapped the parcel. She sighed, as the weapon resembled her original fan with subtle changes the sides were now composed of a dark metal and it seemed to look slightly longer an heavier its design was that of a war fan. In the package below the fan, there was small black and white feather. Her initial reaction was to hesitate but just like with Tetsusaiga what Toto-sai's weapons look like and what they are often differ greatly. She slowly closed her fingers around the handle of the fan as she lifted it up and opened it. She felt a sharp jolt race throughout her body as if the fan had started to pull her energy into one focal point. Kagura winced at the tinge of pain she felt as she slowly looked at the weapon. As she looked at the fan, it held a feather shaped imprint on the side. "Yo what is this suppose to do?" as she looked at the feather " I know I attach it to the fan but why?"

"It is an antiquity the junctions to the fan when used properly it unlocks the wings of Nirrti. The base fan forcibly draws out more power from the user so it makes basic attacks slightly stronger but harder to control until get use to the increase in power." Toto-sai replied as he waited.

"Impressive" Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagura slowly inserted the feather into the grove on the fan. An waited as nothing happened. "Why didn't change?"

"That's something else your going to have to figure out. All I can tell you is listen to the wings there not just a weapon they have a mind and life of there own." Toto-sai replied as he spurred is ox onward.

Kagura sighed "In the next few weeks I have to find my instincts and listen to some bird's feather. Things were similar with Naraku"

"Do wish you could go back?" Sesshomaru asked as walked towards Kagura.

"No things may have been easier but at least this way I have my freedom and someone to share it with." Kagura smiled as she closed the fan and returned it to her belt. She slowly pulled a feather from her hair as she concentrated on it started to expand. She quickly climbed aboard. "Lets head back Rin's probably worried by now."

Sesshomaru quickly gathered up Toto-sai's gifts. He slowly handed Kagura the bundle containing the armor, his new arm and the scrolls. He as seated himself on the feather as it started to float into the air. "Lets head back you probably want to get some rest after all both our training journeys starts tomorrow."

E_dge of the Forest_

"Well Sakura what is Tenkai treachery?" Sasori asked as he sat down on nearest tree stump.

"Tenkai isn't telling us everything thing about the legacy he has us chasing." Sakura stated slowly.

"No leader ever does. That doesn't make him a traitor just a liar." Sasori replied.

"Tenkai is playing a dangerous game once the path to legacy is open he will have only have one use for us. Before we left while you in the war room being briefed on next assignment. I broke into Tenkai's private study and made rubbings of this some of his private scrolls." Sakura sighed as she reached into her cloak an slowly pulled out what looked like a tattered pieces of parchment. She gently handed the paper to Sasori.

Sasori slowly unfolded the bundle of parchment and began to read its contents.

Sakura watched as Sasori's face expression changed from one of mild interest to mask of complete horror an then rage as he continued to read the parchments.   
"These contain details of failed attempts for making …" Sasori started.

Sakura interrupted "Yes Tenkai is trying to make a Shadow Stones, this material can only be extracted and crafted from members of the Dark Dragons clan but the question is why?"

"Tenkai has crossed the line there is no reason to need a shadow stone need bad enough to experiment and kill his own people especially when with a few months time he will be in possession of the most powerful dragon artifact know realms. This is a puzzle and we are missing some of the pieces. The two pieces we have are the what and the how, but we are missing the why and the expected result." Sasori growled as he continued reading the documents.

"We need to head back since you destroyed Alfina winged serpent her eyes are no longer on us and there is no doubt she going to report us as missing and send more of serpents, besides Tenkai can answer our questions when we get back to the keep." Sakura said as she slowly rose to her feet.

Sasori face looked more angered then concerned "No, we cannot just march in and ask Tenkai about this the clan believes him to be their leader and his base of power inside the keep is too strong. Besides if it were even discerned we know about this he would send Marluxia and Alfina to finish us off before we could sound the alarm. You remember the names they earned in Kirin War."

"Marluxia the Savage Assassin was so enthralled by his own ability to shed blood that he started crave carnage of war. Alfina the Watchful Furious Nymph the only one that could stomach Marluxia tactics long enough to work with him. I see your point where are we going then?" Sakura asked as she sat down on her tree stump.

"I'm going to see and friend who might have some answers. While you head back to the stronghold and keep your ears and eyes open." Sasori replied as he rose.

"You don't have any friends besides me and after that last statement I wonder. Besides, I would not call that old hag a friend she is more of acquaintance or ally of convenience. Besides there no way I'm going back to the keep I could be the next one used in these experiments." Sakura replied as stood up and started to walk behind Sasori.

"Very well let's go see the Gambler of Fate her divinations may come in handy." Sasori replied as he leapt into the treetops.

"Are you sure there is no else we can go see we can? Gambler of Fate please she is more like the con artist librarian who gets a lucky guess every now and then. I hate dealing with her and her stupid games." Sakura screamed before let out a brief sighed as she set out following Sasori in the treetops.

_To be continued _


	17. Limits, Wind, and Rejection

_I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters and sorry it took so long to post. Thank you for your understanding and reviews. The name Sasori did come from the Naruto Manga. Names are hard to come up with so I collect names from Manga, Videogames, and friends keep them in a folder on my desktop and pull them out when I write to save time. Enjoy the chapter _

Kagura suppressed the urge to sigh as she and Sesshomaru approached his home. Surprisingly this had been a quiet journey back not because she did not want to talk but as she slowly looked over towards Sesshomaru, his fierce amber eyes appeared to be lost in thought. She felt the urge to reach out to him but was unsure how. In the past week, so many things had transpired with defeat Naraku, and the appearance of Dark Dragon Clan she supposed it was the moments of silence like these that allowed the gravity of the situation to sink in. Kagura watched the sun setting on the horizon as the feather gently landed in the courtyard.

Sesshomaru quickly rose to his feet as he extended his hand to Kagura.

Kagura took Sesshomaru's hand as she stood up returning the feather to her hair. "I'm surprised Rin and Jaken aren't out her to greet us."

"More than likely they are asleep." Sesshomaru released Kagura hand as he lifted the bundle Toto-sai had given them. "Before when you arrived I didn't get to say this but you are welcome to go anywhere with is this castle this is your home now."

"Sesshomaru is something troubling you?" Kagura asked as she walked beside him towards the castles front doorway.

"In your time with me have I become that transparent?" Sesshomaru asked as he stopped at the front gate.

"Yo it's like not that I can read your emotions by looking at your face but your eyes can't lie. The entire trip back you looked at the horizon as if you searching for something the question is what where you searching for?" Kagura chided as she stood next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru released a low growl "I was remembering something long since forgotten."

"So a memory made you become stoic what of?" Kagura asked as she stared at Sesshomaru face trying to glean information off his expressions and his eyes. His face remained motionless and now since she mentioned it his eyes ceased all movements even the occasional blink that was normal.

"My mother, right now there are so many things I wish I could ask her but all I have are her lessons tucked away in my memory." Sesshomaru replied as continued to stare at the door.

"Oh" Kagura hesitated, as she knew very little about Sesshomaru's mother she knew she died when he was a whelp an somewhere deep inside he blamed his own lack of strength for her death but that was about it. Kagura's moment of hesitation had turned to and awkward uneasy silence.

Sesshomaru slowly set down the bundle of equipment, put his hand on the door, and pushed it open. As he reached down to grab it, Kagura already grabbed it. "Thank you."

"Memories are funny things" Kagura replied.

"Explain?" Sesshomaru called as entered the castle.

"I know I am incarnation of Naraku but I have memories of a time before I was his servant they are scattered fragments of places I have never been and people I never seen. Sometimes they comfort me. Even though they are not my memories the emotions they evoke affect me." Kagura replied as she followed Sesshomaru around several twist and turns.

Sesshomaru stopped at a large red door as he opened a door "That just proves that you where always more than one his incarnation. This is your room as long for as long as you stay here."

Kagura slowly peered into the room. At first glance, the room seemed large as she slowly stepped in there was a large bed with a red canopy to match the crimson and gold sheets. In the far corner, there was what appeared to be a black and gold desk. The last thing she noticed in room as a small table with a vase full Iris with overstuffed sitting pillows one each side. Kagura walked in her room as she quickly flopped down on the bed and rose into a sitting position.

"The library is across the hall and down the hall on lefts is the baths. The food storage is two doors down on right. My cavern is at the very end of the hall the large black door." Sesshomaru replied as slowly turned away and was beginning to proceed down the hall.

"Sesshomaru you're more than welcome to stay here and visit with me?" Kagura called as slid further up towards the head of the bed creating sitting room for two. She gently patted the bed with her right as a slight blush filled her cheeks.

"No, I have matters that require my direct attention I will be in my cavern at the end of that hall." called Sesshomaru as closed her room door continued to his room.

Kagura sighed as she stuck out her tongue and lay back in the bed looking at the ceiling of the room. "That demon is so damn confusing the at least he could have said he wanted stay to besides maybe I don't want to be alone right now. This is over yet"

Sesshomaru slowly pushed aside the large black door an entered his cavern the walls coloring of the castle had long since faded as it was replaced with cold stone. Sesshomaru continued down the path as the cavern opened up into a cave. Sesshomaru slowly walked back towards the solitary chair that sat in the room as faint torches flicked in the darkness. Sesshomaru slowly put his hands on the Tenseiga's handle. "Xiuying let us begin."

Xiuying took a deep breath as slowly continued her game GO (a.k.a Igo) she looked upward towards the heavens she slowly put down her teacup. "Welcome back Sesshomaru I don't suppose you play."

Sesshomaru slowly walked towards Xiuying. "I have … "

"No time for games." Xiuying called out interrupting Sesshomaru in mid sentence "This and shogi are more then just games. A last you didn't come to here to play games you came her to learn how to use the wind element in battle." Xiuying slowly stood up stretching. "Very well, this how the training works before we engage in combat training we discuss tactics and the implementation."

"Tactics?" Sesshomaru echoed with hesitation.

"Tactics how and when to use the wind element. Wind is the most balanced of the five next to water it is powerful in both offensive and defensive but its not without its flaws and weaknesses. It most pivotal one is a lack of powerful finishing techniques." Xiuying replied as walked towards Sesshomaru.

"What about the wind scar it can slay a hundred demon in on stroke?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru how does the wind scar work?" Xiuying asked as she started walking as she signaled for him to follow.

"When two demons engage in battle the is it creates a fissure by slicing through the fissure the Tetsusaiga releases built up of energy as a attack the Wind Scar." Sesshomaru replied as he followed Xiuying as she walked.

"The wind scar is a technique but it depends more on the attacker than the wielder what about demons that suppress there demon aura to take on a more humanoid form. You are a prime example of this if you fought your brother with just your light whip how big would the fissure be and non-demonic enemies?" Xiuying asked.

"It would still appear but be a bit smaller" Sesshomaru replied.

"How ever a ranged combatant with enough speed can dodge the Wind scar making it a virtually worthless. It is a powerful technique but its flaws stand out to an experienced combatant and to the opponents you going to face the Wind Scar is a cute trick and minor annoyance. That is why we discuss tactics. Lastly, there is one more thing you will be charged with. Each master of the wind element is charged with the responsibility of adding a move to school." Xiuying chided.

"You mean creating a new technique?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Correct in order to strength the school for the next generation your mothers addition the Tempest Needle was quite impressive." Xiuying replied as she stopped moving and turned towards Sesshomaru. She slow closed her fists as she slid into a long attack stance. "The time for your training is limited Sesshomaru so normally I would take it slow but you learned the Wind Scar and mastered using Tokijin in a matter of days. It would seem you demonstrate the potential to be a fast learner. So let start with how to summon air copy my stance so we many begin."

Sesshomaru sighed as shifted into Xiuying's awkward version of a long stance some where in the pit of his stomach he knew this was going to be a long session.

_The swamplands_

"Sakura we are almost there" Sasori called as he continued moving through the treetops.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Sakura replied, as she hated the traveling through the grey depressing marsh.

"Look I can give you a map back to the keep at anytime your not required for this visit." Sasori called as he picked up speed.

"No it's just that this place gives me the creeps and the fact that Fate's mistress is waiting at the heart of this swamp doesn't comfort me." Sakura replied as she closed in behind Sasori.

"Her ways are a little eccentric but her divinations are rarely wrong." Sasori replied as he slowed down allowing Sakura to catch up.

"The question what are we going to pay her these divinations are rarely free." Sakura replied as she moved in sink with Sasori.

"Maybe she let pay her when we make it big" Sasori replied with slight snicker.

Sakura sighed know this was going to be a long journey.

_To Be Continued_


	18. Path of Twilight Dragon

_I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters and sorry it took so long to post. Those who are wondering the results Sesshomaru and Kagura's training will not be unveiled until the battle at the base of Mount Fuji. After the next chapter, I am considering leap froging a bit. Also, excuse my grammar and everyone I am sorry it took so long. Lastly I am going to start tiding up lose ends in the next few chapters. _

_The swamplands_

Sasori continued moving ahead as him nimbly leapt for tree branch to tree branch. "Her house should be just up ahead and from the looks of things she has company." He called as slowed his pace.

"Visitors?" Sakura echoed as she quickly caught up with Sasori. Looking further ahead, she saw what resembled a royal carriage. "Since when does the swamp hag entertain the nobility?"

"Those marking they are from one of feudal lords of the eastern demon tribes but which one." Sasori replied as he quickly raised his hand as symbol for Sakura to hold her position he watched the robed elderly man exit the house bow and climb in the carriage.

"I have never seen a carriage with those kinds of markings." As she looked at the crest in the center of the carriage, it was a solitary white and black crane taking flight surround by a twilight colored sky and blue sea. Sakura whispered as stopped moving and crouched next to Sasori.

"Neither have I the Gambler of Fate is valuable source of information for all creatures' human and demon alike. So its not surprising that royalty would seek her council." Sasori replied as he watched the carriage pull off before gentle dropping down to the ground. "Come on they are leaving now our chance."

Sakura quickly dropped down following Sasori as he walked towards the small house.

"I didn't know you entertained royalty Gambler." Sasori called.

"I could fill every crevasse of this swamp, and two rice fields with things you didn't know Master Sasori. Nevertheless, it is good to hear your voice my once and future pupil. But where are my manners please I bid you welcome enter my home" Soft feminine voice called.

"This is the last place I would call a home it is more like a hovel it's putrid and disgusting." Sakura replied as looked at the disgusting little shack made of what looked liked caked up swamp mud and driftwood.

"Sakura, if she were to attempt to strike you down I would not have the skills nor the stupidity to try an stop her. I suggest you watch your tongue or lose it permanently." Sasori replied as he slowly opened the door an entered the shack.

Sakura growled as she followed Sasori in glanced around the simple room containing a small cooking pot and a simple bedroll. She signed as she looked at the old dark dragon crone sitting in the center of the room. Her once dark skin was now pale as her hair struggled to maintain its black sheen against overwhelming streaks of grey. One of her twin horns was broken long ago, as her left one had grown curled around to the base of her neck her. Her eyes remained closed, as she never opened them rumors were she was blind at birth while others say she blinded herself to achieve perfection with her gifts in divination and incite Sakura was never able to ascertain which was true. Her kimono was elegant royal blue with patches of sky blue mixed in it stood out in contrast with her bleak surrounding.

"So you're going to make me ask about the carriage Gambler?" Sasori called.

"It was a demon clan looking for their lost princess hoping my divinations could tell them something since she disappeared well over a year ago the trail has gone quite cold and stop calling the Gambler. The Gambler of Fate is my title not my name. Or would like me to user your title Sasori." She replied as she slowly continued placing a cup of tea at Sasori's feet and one in front of her."

"Very well Asuka." Sasori seated himself before Asuka as he inhaled the jasmine

and apricot tea.

"Where is my mine?" Sakura asked as she seated herself beside Sasori.

"Since my hovel offends you so I was sure my tea would also. For dog like you swamp water should suffice or nothing at all. Be fore warned I tolerate your presence Sakura only because Sasori trust however do speak in my presence or I will crave out your tongue." Asuka replied as slowly cracked her knuckles showing her clawed fingers.

Sakura slowly closed her mouth ran retort the old hag.

Sasori sighed as he pushed his tea towards Sakura. "Sadly this is not conversational visit. There is a reason I am here."

"I doubt it's for training that you so thoroughly need. I don't sense air of joy around you so Tenkai still lives and is deemed the strongest of our clan sadly even after my exile no warrior has risen up yet. I do however feel that you are having doubts about something." Asuka replied as she slowly sipped her tea savoring the sweet flavor.

"My concern is shadow stones and …" Sasori started as Asuka interrupted.

"Tenkai's intentions and why he is after the sword of Kusenagi if he is going to use shadow stones." Asuka replied calmly.

"Yes" Sasori replied calmly as he slowly sat up.

"What do you have to trade for this information? I sense you have brought nothing with of value." Asuka replied.

"How about I pay next time I come across something worth wild." Sasori casually answered.

"I care little for treasures what I need is information." Asuka replied.

"Very well information." Sasori responded as he reached in the folds of his cloak and produced the rubbing Sakura had made as slowly passed it to her.

"Interesting, very well I accept payment next" Asuka replied as she quickly took the piece of parchment, as eyes remained closed as her fingers nimbly danced over the each letter on the page. "It seems you have the how, the what, and the who. It seems my job is to shed some light on the why and the ultimate out come."

Sakura sighed at Asuka gift for stating the obvious as she slowly sipped the tea.

"Its well known fact Tenkai has always dabbled in the use dark arcane arts for various reasons he even tried to use my skills to discern events of importance and locations of power my refusal led to my exile and the loss of my horn. Shadow Stones are made through a perversion of those dark arcane arts. Shadow Stones are crafted from the souls and death released energies of dark dragon's clan members. Each dark dragon is born with some unique gift some call them traits left over from a great ancestor the fallen celestial dragon. When a dragon clan member is turned into a shadow stone his traits are also collected inside the stone." Asuka replied slowly.

"That's a basic history lesson why is Tenkai creating them?" Sakura asked calmly.

"There could be any number of reasons divinations on such a board subject would be fruitless like finding a drop of water in a stream." Asuka snapped back as turned towards Sakura.

Though her eyes remained, closed Sakura could feel the weight of Asuka stare and knew it was a warning.

"No Tenkai moves are too specific and precise this isn't random he's after something more is there any other reason for the creations of shadow stones that goes beyond the normal lust for power?" Sasori asked slowly.

Asuka slowly massaged her chin at this question as slowly pondered the possibilities before responding slowly "You never insight never ceases to impress me Sasori. There is one the path of the Twilight Dragon." Asuka replied.

"What you can't be serious does that even exist it's a fairy tale?" Sasori asked looking at Asuka as if she were just grasping at straws.

"All fairy tales a have some measure of truth at there center it would explain the moves Tenkai is making an if that's true we have a lot bigger problems than him seeking the sword of Kusanagi it's just a tool for him to achieve his final goal." Asuka replied as she sipped her tea.

::Sesshomaru's Castle::

Sesshomaru flew backwards as he tried to regain his footing as he collided with a bolder cracking.

Xiuying suppressed the urge to smile his progress in past hours was bordering on exceptional Sesshomaru had grasped the basic stances within hours and after very little instruction had found how to channel basic wind for attacks and self-defense. His only flaw appeared to his excessive focus on power. "Sesshomaru power in Wind Striding attacks extends from the continuous motion and ability to flow from one attack into next with no wasted motion the harder you push the more off balance and slower you become. That one action makes it easier for an opponent to exploit the lapse in your defense."

Sesshomaru's first reaction was to growl in annoyance at her analysis of his movements.

"Before you growl in anger remember this in a fight the difference between win and loss might only be paper thin. Nevertheless, the difference in that sheet of paper is the difference between life and death. As of right now if you were protecting anything its probably as good a corpses right now. So even though you continue to stand and are able to fight look at the statues you have lost our match yet again." Xiuying responded in slightly disappointed tone.

Sesshomaru turned around slowly an looked at the statues of Kagura, Rin, Jaken, and his mother that stood to the left of him in circle they were littered with cracks and chips from his previous failures to protect them. He froze, as there was hole right through the Rin statue, whatever had pierced that had also pierced his mothers.

"However, that is enough for today every time you summon me in battle carry this image with you and never forget the price of failure." Xiuying replied as she waved her arm summoning a doorway and slowly turned to leave hoping her words would sink in.

Sesshomaru silent walked through the doorway. Opening his eyes, he found himself back in the chair in his cavern. He slowly sat the Tenseiga on the sword rack in his room. As he shifted uncomfortably as many of his muscles ached and under the strain of each movement. "Damn what am I doing wrong?" he whispered as he replayed the movements in his mind repeatedly as he slowly sat down on bed of gathered up grass and flowers. However, the answers seemed to elude him as he closed his eyes from exhaustion only to be greeted by the image of those statues and his repeated failure.

Kagura sighed as she exited the hot springs it had been hours since Sesshomaru left her in that time she had visited the library of which she had taken one tome, food storage, the baths and Rin's Garden the only thing she could not find was sleep. She wondered what Sesshomaru had to attend to. As she rounded the corner that lead to her room, she looked at the large black door at the end of the hallway. Her curiosity started to surface Sesshomaru's room lies beyond that door. She tried to push this curiosity away with reason like would I like if Sesshomaru suddenly started nosing through her things. However, he did say she was welcome anywhere just a peek would not hurt. She slowly tucked her book under her arm and closed her room door as she proceeded down the hall towards the large black door. She gently put her hand on the handle as she slowly opened the large door all she saw the darkened hallway walls that stonewalls that resembled that of a cave. Kagura slowly sighed as she realized why he called it his cavern. She slowly crept in through the crack in the doorway as she walked through the faintly lit hallway.

Sesshomaru' eyes slowly fluttered open as he inhaled a familiar scent. He slowly rose to his feet as he walked towards the entrance as he finally recognized the scent belonged to Kagura.

Kagura slowly looked at the bare cavern walls with its scariest furnishing one chair a table with a sword rack with sword an a large bed of grass that Sesshomaru stood in front of as he stared at her.

"What is it Kagura" Sesshomaru asked as he slowly sat back down in on his bed.

"Is this the room you always rest in." Kagura asked.

"This is my cavern." Sesshomaru replied as he wondered about the value of the last question.

"Why would you choose to stay in this place when all the other rooms are fully furnished with beds and tables chairs?" Kagura asked as she slowly walked towards Sesshomaru.

"This room reminds my of the cavern my mother raised me. This bed is made out of silk grass and the petals are from orchids the she taught me that the mixing of the two always makes a comfortable sweet smelling makeshift bed while the caverns size allows me to transform into my true form as needed. But enough you have not answered my question why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I look around." Kagura replied.

"Was the room not to your liking you my take any other in the castle?" Sesshomaru stated as he started to lie back in the grass.

"Sesshomaru I don't think it's the room it's …" Kagura started as she hesitated. She knew what she wanted but how to ask it not seem desperate or how make him extend the invitation.

"Kagura if you want you are welcome to stay in here with me. The bed isn't full of feathers but its soft" Sesshomaru called, as he did not look up.

"Yo maybe I have matters I need to attended too." Kagura teased as she tried to mask the joy she got giving him a taste of his own medicine as she turned to leave.

Sesshomaru sat up at her response as he tried to mask the disappointment in his voice. "I understand."

"Well I may stay the night but the next time I ask. You better say yes." Kagura replied as she slowly turned and crawled into the straw beside him opening her book.

"The Healing Arts?," Sesshomaru replied as looked at the opening text.

"I figured it could hurt to refresh my memory." Kagura replied as she looked at the text.

"Would you mind reading it aloud. I would like to hear your voice tonight" Sesshomaru replied.

"Not at all but there is a condition tomorrow morning I need you to train with me." Kagura replied as started reading.

"Very well we start as dawn." Sesshomaru replied as he laid back.

Sesshomaru laid awake long after the Kagura had finished reading an drifted into slumber as he watched over her while she slept he pushed images of the statues from his mind he gently pulled her close an softly kissed her on the forehead before he followed her into slumber.

_To be continued _

_Thank you for your understanding and reviews. I have not written any Naruto fics I have notes for a Naruto and Hinata one but it would take place until after Manga Chapter 234 and TV Episode 134 The Conclusion of the rain of tears. Since the US is episode 63 its will be while before I start work on that so._


	19. What lies beyond the path

_I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. Two times Wednesday tied up some loose ends. Excuse my grammar this is a was quick post. Sorry to have kept everyone waiting._

::Sesshomaru's Castle::

"This arms still feels a little strange. Are you ready I'm going to start off slow?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved the fingers on the dark dragon arm reflexively.

Kagura took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the Wing of Nirrti and opened the war fan in one swift movement. They had been doing this since close to sunrise when Jaken attached Sesshomaru's new arm. "Yo, I'm ready." Kagura drew back her fan as she felt a sharp jolt as the all her she felt her demonic energy being pulled towards the fan. She sung in a low tight arc as a blade wind speed towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru quickly sidestepped the blade of wind as it running moving trying to close distance between himself and Kagura.

Kagura readied herself to launch her next attack as she tried to focus on Sesshomaru movements. Her mind was divided her feelings told her that she should aim where Sesshomaru was heading while all logic dictated she should aim at Sesshomaru. Kagura slowly fed energy into the fan once again as she drew back for a stronger swing aiming direct at Sesshomaru she swung the fan once again unleashing a mid-sized cyclone that raced toward Sesshomaru. Kagura smiled as she realized at she at his current speed he would be pulled into her attack.

Sesshomaru saw the cyclone approaching as he took a deep breath and increased his speed as he felt the cyclone pull at the edges of his clothing as passed by right behind him. Sesshomaru sprinted closing the last bit of distance between himself and Kagura. Now she was finally within his range he quickly shot out a clawed hand in a straight thrust.

Kagura acted on instinct alone as she closed her fan and rotated her wrist around in a tight spiral slapping Sesshomaru hand and throwing his attack off balance in one fluid motion.

Sesshomaru felt the sting of Kagura fan as he quickly regained his balance.

Kagura lashed out again not wasting any time she followed the parry with a straight slash of her fan aiming at Sesshomaru's jaw.

Sesshomaru already having regained his balance drop in crouch as Kagura blow sailed over his head. He once again thrust his claw out in straight slash stopping just as his middle claw touched the edge her kimono. Sesshomaru continued to mask his emotions but he was impressed in most of the matches this morning once he got into close range Kagura would never be able to parry his blows. This time not only did she parry him she counter-attacked with decent amount speed and skill she was improving.

Kagura sighed as a sweat beaded up on her brow as she watched Sesshomaru slowly stand up. She quickly leapt on him knocking him over. As two of the rolled around playful on the ground. Kagura's laugher leaked out little by little, as Sesshomaru face remained emotions but his eyes did seem to lighten a little. When the two finally did stop, Kagura had ended up onto of Sesshomaru as lay her head on his chest laughing.

"Isn't your first rule always expected the unexpected." Kagura teased.

Sesshomaru started to growl at her comment as she bounced up an kissed him on the lips cutting off any chance of growling. Sesshomaru returned her playful kiss as he relaxed and enjoyed the break in training. "We need to get back soon Rin and Jaken will start to worry if we don't" Sesshomaru replied."

"One more time then." Kagura replied as she stood up drawing her fan she slowly feeding it her demonic energy while Sesshomaru slowly stood up.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

::The Swamp::

"What do you know that I don't what is this path of the Twilight Dragon and why is it so important?" Sakura asked as the conversation had just taken a path that went over her head.

"Think about it he seeks a weapon forged from one of the most powerful dragons in all of known creation having that would grant him the power. All dragon souls go down the path of Twilight Dragon to reach Nirvana they must cross the boundary between this world and the next. So naturally, a compass composed of a pure enough shadow stones will always point towards the path of the Twilight Dragon the guardian and ferry between worlds so Tenkai will soon know the way. The last thing stopping him is the Celestial Bureaucracy even amongst there petty squabbles they would never allow Tenkai go that far. The four of them fighting together would almost certainly stop him." Asuka replied as breathed a sign of relief.

"Unless their already dead." Sasori replied slowly as the gravity of Tenkai plan registered.

"You didn't?" Asuka called out as she placed a hand on Sasori sword arm and started to chant as she was bombarded with visions of past actions Sasori had taken.

"I don't get if the Celestial Bureaucracy is so powerful why were Sasori and me able to eliminate them." Sakura asked slowly.

Asuka drew back her hand from Sasori sword arm before she replied, "Because the bureaucracy had no reason to unite against two rouge dragons. The four together would have been too much for you to handle. However, your current grab bears no marks of the dark dragon clan for a reason Tenkai knew they just see you as arrogant upstart dragons trying to take a position of power the quick way and leave it to the master of the position to defend his seat on the bureaucracy. Because of the constant internal power, struggles that have weakened the bureaucracy over the years, they would say you two were upstart demons killing members that had grown too weak to wear the mantle and enforce the mandate they handed down. However what they did not expect was for you two to kill a member an rather than establish control over the territory you went right after another member. Giving them no time to access your skills as the new master of the territory leaving each territory master less an on the brink of chaos. I bet Tenkai ordered you to fight them individually never anywhere the others could get a clear view your intentions of assassination."

"Marluxia is assassin why not send him." Sasori asked slowly.

"Alfina and Marluxia are not dependable when it comes to following orders blood lust rules Marluxia mind and Alfina powers are more subtle it would surprise me if she didn't assist you in secret with her magic." Asuka answered.

"What does this all mean?" Sakura asked slowly.

Sasori sighed as he answered "The pieces all fit Sakura, Tenkai's plan was never anything to do with rebuilding our clan or establishing our own kingdom. Tenkai told us to masquerade as envoys from the bureaucracy not to throw Sesshomaru off but to keep us in the dark about his agenda. Tenkai plan is to become a god and we just cleared the path to help him do."

"A god but how?" Sakura asked slowly as she registered the information.

"A when the dark dragon rebelled against heaven he was not alone the leader of the rebellion was rebel lesser god of chaos. His powers were stripped and sealed on the in the border between this world and the next. This event sparked the creation of the Twilight Dragon to protect those powers for any fool stupid enough to seek them." Sasori replied.

"Tenkai is going to use the sword of Kusanagi to kill the Twilight Dragon an cease that gods lost power. With his mastery of the arcane he probably already found a way to absorb that power." Sakura replied slowly as realization hit her.

"The real question is how do we stop Tenkai?" Sasori asked slowly.

"There are four possibilities I have foreseen" Asuka answered slowly between sips of her tea as faced Sasori before continuing. "One would be to go and kill Tenkai now but I doubt that will succeed giving outside factors and the limitations of your power."

"Outside factors?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Alfina and Marluxia" Sasori replied casually.

"Correct, you could take the sword of Kusanagi for yourself and then fight Tenkai but once again that places you at disadvantage. The next path is like ripples in a pond it could go either way you could kill Sesshomaru thusly the path to legacy dies with him the key bearer." Asuka smiled before she continued, "The last path is most interesting I could not have predicted this the enemy of my enemy is my friend so to speak us Sesshomaru against Tenkai not as ally but as tool."

"How can we do that?" Sakura asked slowly "Sesshomaru is not the type to follow anyone that doesn't peak his interest."

"With a little bit of information after all the right information can cut deeper than any sword. Nevertheless, the choice is yours. It is late I sense no desire to return to Tenkai in either of you may stay her for as along as you like." Asuka replied as she rose walked over to her bedroll kicking it aside she slowly lifted a small trapdoor. "This house is just my place of business below this swamp is a sunken fortress where I live"

::The Keep::

Alfina sighed, as she hated traveling the stairwell descending to the lower levels of the underground keep. Though the keep was built on many levels the lower, she went the stronger the stench and the staler the air became. Most of the clan resided on lower levels an she had gone through painstakingly great lengths to earn her place on the upper levels close to the surface and the fresh air. Rarely were her studies disturbed in such a manner that forced her to make a decent into the lower levels. However, on days like to day when Marluxia bothered her, it meant Tenkai was calling for a mission or for recon.

Marluxia awaited Alfina outside the door to Tenkai's chamber he continued to polishing his scythe as blade glowed with a faint crimson light that symbolized the weapon like the wielder hungered for blood. At Alfina's, approach Marluxia quickly opened the door the large steel doors that lead into Tenkai's study.

Alfina and Marluxia both bowed low as they waited for the order.

"Enter" A strong voice commanded.

Alfina and Marluxia both rose in unison as slowly entered Tenkai's study. Marluxia eyes remained focus on the path towards Tenkai but Alfina eyes causally drifted around the room the walls were lined with books, scrolls and tomes this room was known as the endless library. Along the floor were large jugs, which she assumed contained experiments. The sheer volume on information contained in this one room always interested Alfina on rare occasion when it benefited him to have an assistant for his experiments. Tenkai allowed Alfina in to study here although only the books and pages he selected so she could better assist him but that didn't mean she always followed the required reading material her mastery over the dark arts was second only to Tenkai but she would never reveal it.

Tenkai slowly turned the page in the book he was reading as his large desk was littered with books beyond number before he slowly looked up.

Alfina stop right beside Marluxia as she felt a shiver run down her spine when she stared into Tenkai's eyes. Tenkai's eyes burned a fiery red as on his as forehead two long black and sliver horns spiraled spring froth as if daggers point straight to the heavens as his wild red mane of hair flowed on uncontrolled down his back. His skin was as black as obsidian as the few silver scales he had give it a metallic sparkle and twin sliver stripes that decorated each shoulder. His fangs hung slightly over his bottom she knew from memory as his head rested on his hand right below the nose. Tenkai's muscular physic was exception and an well beyond the norm she often wondered had he enhanced it using his black arts. While Tenkai never wore upper body armor, he did how ever twin bladed forearm bracers.

Tenkai slowly moved his hand resting on the desk. "I have a assignment for you. Sasori and Sakura have not returned as you reported early they destroyed your serpent and have disappeared."

"Yes my lord. How would you have us proceed in hunting them down?" Alfina replied.

Tenkai gently racked his clawed fingers through his hair. "They have fulfilled their purpose. Just as you reported, they delivered the message to Sesshomaru under the guise of envoys for the Celestial Bureaucracy. Which mean on the night of the full moon Sesshomaru will be at the base of Mount Fuji an so will you two."

Marluxia could no hide his joy as his entire body trembled with excite at the though of battle with Sesshomaru.

"Let make myself clear you are there as observers nothing more if you think Sasori or Sakura are going to kill Sesshomaru before he opens the door you may interfere indirectly only because we need him alive to open the door. If Sasori attacks Sesshomaru after he opens the door and you feel Sasori is going to run away with the prize then strike him and Sakura down and return to me with prize. Lastly, if Sesshomaru best Sasori and Sakura you are to let him go and return me with the news of their defeat for new instructions. That is all you are dismissed." Replied as he studied Marluxia reaction Tenkai slowly returned to his reading not bothering to look up to see if they had left.

"We will proceed as requested my lord." Alfina replied as she watched Marluxia leave.

"Do not fail me for if I am forced to take action personally you had better pray Sesshomaru or Sasori kills you first for death in battle will be quick. Death by my hands won't be. Alfina wait." Tenkai called slowly.

"Yes, my lord" Alfina held her position.

"Take these just encase things go awry. Now leave" Tenkai slide a small black pouch across the table.

Alfina grabbed the pouch peeked in and tucked inside her robe.

_To be continued _


	20. The Eve Before The Storm

_I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters and sorry it took so long to post. My writing style has undergone some much-needed evolution. Though most of you seemed to like the last few chapters I still feel the need to apologize because I feel they were not my best work they were the product of my haste to post and loss of inspiration. For that, I am sorry and I am also sorry it took so long for me to find my way back to this story. Sorry posted the wrong version early "SZ1"_

_::The Swamp::_

It was twilight in swamp as the cold wind blew rustling trees Asuka quickly secured her obi as walked towards the edge of her of the dry land that surround her home.

Asuka stood outside the hovel facing east. Although it had been years beyond number since she had seen, a sunrise she still enjoyed the warmth on her scales as the first few rays of light somehow managed to pieced the dense treetops. It was one of the few times when she could allow her mind to drift in thought. She slowly heard footsteps approaching from behind her Asuka's delicate hands slowly reached into the folds her kimono before calling out "Why do disturb my meditations Sakura?"

"Asuka-sama how did you know it was me?"

"Sasori was my prized pupil there is no way any of his movements would make clumsy or brutish that they make so much noise. Besides the term sama coming form you sounds like false flattery which I have neither the stomach nor the time to put up with what do you want?"

Sakura hesitated as she was taken back by Asuka directness in this matter. She slow tried to shake the lingering fear of Asuka as she prepared to open her mouth to speak. "I concerned about master Sasori it has been my families'" Sakura hesitated as she searched her mind for the proper term "duty to watch over his for generations but for the last few weeks he has sealed himself in your study only emerging to sleep."

Asuka smiled briefly "Dedication to duty that is something that is rare in this world though it not just out family duty you ask this I see person reasons behind this question. Nevertheless, what concerns you is not his seclusion but the repercussions of the choice he is about to make for you and I can both already see it coming the question whether or not he can kill Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Asuka that is my question can Sasori win?"

"That I cannot say most people believe that divinations are like a stream flowing swift and sure always in one direction way revealing everything for a span of time to the seer. However, few know this that divinations are not like a stream but are a maelstrom violent and spiraling showing as many paths as there are raindrops on a rainy day. The out come of Sasori's battle is denied to even me but should he fail our race and our clan will be lost to Tenkai's foolish wild ambitions."

"Asuka there has to be something you can tell me anything?"

"Very well listen closely Sakura and I will tell you a tale like none you have ever heard it is within this story your and Sasori's salvation lies should he fail."

Sakura listened to Asuka tale of what seemed like hours as she analyzed each bit of information given to her. It was about midday when Asuka finally finished her story.

"Sakura it is time to go we need set out for Mount Fuji if we are to lie in wait for Lord Sesshomaru." Sasori called as exited the hut. He turned one to Asuka before entering into bow. "Once again I think you for your hospitality Asuka I know the past weeks have been quite frustrating at best."

"Go boy and try not to die I will hear you again if you return Remember my lessons that could very well save your life." Asuka replied.

"I will" Sasori replied causally as he started walking away from Asuka.

"Bah Sasori you can never forget my lessons I was speaking to Sakura."

Sakura nodded briefly as she followed Sasori in movement not needing to ask where they were going for she already knew there destination.

::Sesshomaru's Castle grounds::

Sesshomaru slowly slid his sword back into its sheath as he walked back towards the castle his mind seemed to wonder. Tonight they would leave to head for Mt. Fuji by the within two sunsets he would have to faced Sakura and Sasori.

"Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru did not turn to look at the voices source for he could identify Toto-sai by his scent alone very few demons managed to smell of fire and melted metal form his experience.

"It seems to me that my time is up for the special request you made of me in at the cavern. This is the best I could do on such notice mind you I am not a jeweler I'm a black smith." Toto-sai took the small pouch of his sash and tossed it towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabbed the pouch of the air in on fluid motion as he opened it and peeked inside before he continued walking back towards the castle. "Very well you're dismissed." Sesshomaru slowly tried to quite the flutters in his stomach as he headed back towards the Castle. However, the small gurgles and turns in stomach would not be denied part of him knew it was mixed feelings part of it was fear but another part deep down inside knew it as anticipation he knew he had own person battle was coming his lost pride hungered for revenge.

"You're up early but it is very rare that you sleep in late."

"Kagura, did I wake you when I left last night?" Sesshomaru asked as he stopped.

"No but I lets just say I missed your presence and your warmth when I awoke to a empty cold cavern on top a bed of grass and flowers . You were practicing weren't you? " Kagura answered as she slowly reached down taking Sesshomaru hands into hers as she cradled them gently. Sesshomaru winced reflexively at the touch of her hands. Kagura surprised by his reaction slowly turned his hands over so she could see his palms as she looked at the numerous nicks and tears as small crimson beads of blood forming on his sword hand. As she slowly looked up into his amber eyes. She quickly pulled him towards a small reflecting pool in the garden as she submerged both their hand in cool water. "Yo do I have to ask what happened or are you going to tell me?"

"I had a slight accident during training nothing to worry about injuries of this caliber when be gone within a few hours."

Lifting there hands out of the water Kagura reached up an untied the ribbon holding her hair in place as her raven color shoulder length hair fell down in waves she slowly bandaged his palm. "Your lying the wildness of these cuts and scrapes tells me something different it looked like the flesh was almost shredded to the bone this is not the type of injury to heal in a few hours even with your powers."

"I just had to be sure I could use it properly before we head out for Mount Fuji tonight after sunset." Sesshomaru interjected as he tried to change the subject smoothly without her notice.

"I know I was thinking this may be our last time together like this may be the last sunrise I ever witness." Kagura brow slowly wrinkled as slight line of worry appeared before she continued, "That probably sounds silly to you."

"I'm not going to lie to Kagura part of me wants this fight to come so I can reclaim some of my lost pride. But another part of me is concerned there is a chance I could lose something in this battle I never had these kind of conflicting emotions before." Sesshomaru answered as brought his bandaged hand up to her face and gently brushed her check.

"I know your mother's legacy whatever is contained in Mt. Fuji losing would be a great loss"

"Kagura, it's not the legacy I'm worried about losing Xiuying helped me realize my mother's legacy to me is in my blood and in my memories even if Mount Fuji was to crumble to dust today as long as I have those things I will always be able to honor my mother's memory."

"Then what else could you possible have to lose?"

"You, your one of the most important things in my life right now. Kagura, I"

Kagura eyes grow wide shock as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the statement that would come next. She felt they had been growing closer since training together an the incident in the cave but for Sesshomaru to come out an say he loved her was so out of character.

Sesshomaru started again "Kagura, I think its going to rain we better head inside are you alright you look winded."

"You go ahead I catch up with you in a few." Kagura facial expressions slowly returned to normal before dropping in disappointment as her thoughts echoed. She felt so sure he would say it this time she was borderline positive that he we tell her he loved her. Sure he told her that she was important to him but air is important to him because he needs it to live it is not the same thing as loving something or someone. She knew how she felt about him inside and spending time together only made these, feeling comes to the surface more so. She was starting to wonder if maybe he was unsure of how to voice these feelings and was leaving it to her to the lead. Kagura slowly submerged her hand in the water as watched him.

For the rest of day things remained peace she spent time with Rin in the garden before the rain set in the two of them even managed to prepare what she assumed was passable going dinner Kagura cooking experience still bordered on nonexistent but with Rins guidance she had gotten somewhat better. It was not until after dinner Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Rin, tonight me and Kagura are leaving for a bit we have something we have to go and take care of we should be back in a few days. I am going to leave Jaken in charge of this place unless circumstances are dire you are not permitted to leave this compound. Do you understand?"

Rin reached under the table as slid a small wrapped parcel across the table. "I know Jaken has been telling about it for the past few days. We also made you this for you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru slowly unwrapped the parcel internally his wanted to sigh most of the time when Rin gave his gifts they were crowns of flowers or other impractical things she managed to make. As he gently pulled back the last of the paper his eye were greeted with the image of what looked a embroidered demon dog as lifted the cloth out of the paper it tumbled free black haori with a white dog demon in center. Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment as a look of awe flashed across his normally expressionless face before fading back to normal. "Thank you, I have something for you as well." Sesshomaru reached in folds of his kimono as he produced to small pouch that Toto-sai gave him. "The necklace is yours Rin while the bracelet is Kagura's."

Rin removed the small crystal necklace from the pouch as she cradled it in her hands. The crystal was in the shape of down a small dog an was mounted on golden chain. "It's beautiful."

"Both of you never take it these off."

Kagura reached into the bag as she pulling out a small bracelet though it was made out a similar golden material like Rins necklace it to had fragments of the crystal inlayed. "Thank you I didn't expect something like this I don't have anything to give you"

"You already gave me something to day." Sesshomaru held up the his hand still bound in the silken hair ribbon. "I don't think I'll be taking this off anytime soon"

Smiling Kagura looked down at her bracelet as she slipped it on. "These are the crystals from the cave trials you told me about but weren't they supposed to glow blue?"

Sesshomaru, reaching in the folds of his kimono as he revealing a small crystal fragment on a chain he gently rubbed the crystal between his index and thumb claw as as he pointed it towards Rin her crystal illuminated in a faint blue glow that matched his as he pointed it towards Jaken both his crystal and Rin stopped glowing. "These crystals glow but only when they have resonance reaction. with another crystal of the same."

_To be Continued _


	21. Gathering at Mount Fuji

_I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters and sorry it took so long to post. I am sorry and I am also sorry it took so long for me to find my way back to this story. "SZ1"_

The evening air was cool as the sun was just beginning to set in on the western skyline as a gossamer blanket of darkness slowly spread across the sky. Kagura faces tensed as she her expression was a mask of concentrartion. As she navigated the simple feather through the treetops with an almost undefined grace and precision.

"Kagura lets set down here and proceed the rest of the way on foot." Sesshomaru called softly.

"Yo, this feather can carry us all the way to base of Mt. Fuji with ease."

"I agree it can but we should still be mindful of our surrounding this could easily be a trap."

Kagura adjusted her concentration as the air currents changed slightly as a strong wind gale faded down breeze before finally becoming a little more than a gust. She touched the base of the feather as shrink down becoming no larger than the size of an ordinary feather before placing it back in her hair. "What the plan then?"

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hilt of the Tenseiga before responding, "I'll take point I'll be counting on you to be ready an cover my back."

Kagura nodded briefly before falling in behind Sesshomaru although Sesshomaru was on point he allows Kagura to set the pace. As they, both moved on foot towards the base of Mount Fuji.

Sesshomaru continued forward then stopped suddenly Kagura moved up be side him as she drew her fan. Kagura had trained with Sesshomaru for the past few months she learned a lot about how to read the expressionless demon. She watched his gestures as his nostrils flared one then twice more as he sucked in two breaths. Before his breathing instantly became shallow almost as if he was limiting his breath.

Sesshomaru sense of smell erupted as he tried to counter act the pungent odor that lingered in the air he had to check to be sure before they continued on he called out, "Kagura wait here I want to see something." Not waiting for a reply Sesshomaru took off into the forest moving at a dead sprint as he tore through the underbrush and narrowly avoiding tree limbs until he came upon a clearing. The strong coppery metallic sent of blood hung heavy in the air as he looked at the bodies of several slain mountain elk. He quickly brought his hand left hand up to cover his nose in a futile attempt to block out the sent.

Sesshomaru approached the corpses cautiously as looked at the remains he heard the snapping of foliage. He quickly drew his sword and spun around looking to see Kagura stepping into the clearing. He sheathed his sword an returned to looking at the remains.

"We a team remember no going solo! What kind of animal did this?" Kagura asked as she approached the corpses.

"I don't think it was an animal look at the wounds most animals and demons use claws and fangs to rip and tear their prey and eat a portion of what they kill these are blade wounds and judging by length an size. All these elk were cut so they would run scattering blood everywhere then had there heads severed at the neck later to release any remaining blood judging by the trail they were drug here." Sesshomaru backed away slowly glancing towards the treetops before calling out "We need to move on with all this wild blood in the air my scene of smell is borderline useless at best. Sasori not taking any chances."

Kagura repositioned herself right beside to Sesshomaru as before she drew here fan an continued forward both remaining oblivious to the eyes watching them from shadows of the treetops.

Alfina smiled briefly as looked at Marluxia "The blood worked just as you predicted it would how did you know"

Marluxia wiped the last remnants of gore for scythe's blade as he flung the red stained cloth down toward the ground below. "I have sated Dirges thirst on several opponents over the years and I have faced several opponents like this Sesshomaru and like all mangey dogs or wolfs they are depend on their nose but." Marluxia looked spun his scythe Dirge in before holstering it on his back.

"But?" Alfina asked casually.

"There something different about this Sesshomaru something about the he moves there is an air about him something I have had almost forget. It almost makes it harder to wait to see what kind of symphony the Dirge will play when I kill him." Marluxia smiled a grin that was almost all fangs as he enjoyed the small shutter Alfina gave at the sight. "We need to move to our seat I want to see this Sesshomaru fight." Aflina whispered as she tried to change the subject.

Sasori silently sat on a rocky outcropping at the base of the mountain as the moon crept into view. He heard Sakura footsteps as she paced letting out low growls of annoyance at the prospect of waiting. "Clam yourself Sakura I need you of a clear mind for what is to come."

"How can you be clam it is moon rise at the damn mutt has not even shown how can you be sure he will come?" Sakura asked as anger filled her voice.

"I am sure he will come because he is already here standing behind you." Sasori replied as he rose to his feet.

Sakura turned sharply and looked a the trees as two figures emerged form them.

"My companion and I were just discussing you and or not you would come. However, I knew you would not want to hurt my feelings not with so much I can take form you now." Sasori chided as he as slowly rolled his shoulders.

"Your feeling aren't going to be the only thing hurt this night rest assured of that you have threatened my family twice no power in heaven or earth will save you from my vengeance." Sesshomaru countered as he released his grip on his sword and opened his claws.

_To be continued_


End file.
